My Sister, My Wife?
by K.Missouri
Summary: AU, crossover - When Bender tries out an experiment on Cornelia, it takes a very unusual effect, making her think that she's...Lelouch's wife?
1. What Did You Do!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

**Title**: My Sister, My Wife?

**Characters**: Bender Bending Rodriguez, Lelouch Lamperouge and Cornelia li Britannia

**Summary**: When Bender tries out an experiment on Cornelia, it takes a very unusual effect, making her think that she's...Lelouch's wife?

**Warnings**: Rated M for the following: Crude humor, romance, incest, bad language and some other shit.

_**A/N**_: Second story in seven hours, damn. Well, I hope this is good by any chance. Who knows? Enjoy it, if you want.

* * *

Chapter One: What Did You Do!

_On a Sunday afternoon, in El Paso, TX, Bender Bending Rodriguez is in his lab, trying out dozens of odd and illegal experiments..._

While Bender readies his latest experiment, Cornelia li Britannia sits in a chair after Bender spend four hours testing countless experiments on her. After constantly transforming into several different species, given steroids and even turned into a man, a angered Cornelia finally decided that she's had enough.

"That's it, Bender," Cornelia growled, "I've been here for four hours while you've made me into you're little test puppet. So, I'm doing these experiments anymore."

Bender wasn't surprised by her comments, but he instead replied, "Aw, come on. Are you saying you don't wanna hang out with me?"

"I'm welcome to spend time with you. But trying these insane experiments on me is far enough in my book. So, I'm not doing this no more."

"Come on, Cornelia. Just one last time?"

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"I mean it, this is the last one. Trust me."

Cornelia didn't believe Bender, since he lies a lot. But she knew if she didn't, then he would have her pay for it later. Eventually, Cornelia chose to get it over with, but before she sat back down, she asked him:

"This won't turn me into a cat again, won't it?"

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet."

"Then why the fuck are you trying to inject me with that if you don't know what it's gonna do? For all I know, it could turn me into god knows what."

"Don't worry, it won't switch your gender or turn you into an animal or make you emo. So just shut up and take it."

"Fine." Cornelia scowled; Prepared, Bender tapped the needle twice and stuck it in Cornelia's neck rather than her arm.

After several moments, Cornelia wondered if it's even working, curious, she asked him, "Uh, how come it's not kicked in yet?"

"I don't know," Bender simply replied, "It's supposed to take effect instantly."

"I don't see how it's not kicking in. I mean—" Cornelia's sentence was abruptly cut as she completely loses conciseness, in addition, she falls to the ground.

"Shit." Bender said after he saw Cornelia fall to the ground. Bender didn't know what to do with her unconscious body, so he reaches for her phone and makes a phone call.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else..._

Lelouch Lamperouge is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and throwing popcorn into his friend's mouth because they both had nothing to do. However, Lelouch gets an unexpected phone call from who he thought was his sister, Cornelia, but when he answered the phone, he instead was treated to Bender's voice.

"_Hey, Lelouch? Are you there?"_ Bender asked, waiting for a answer.

"What the fuck?" Lelouch answered, "Why are you using Cornelia's cell phone?"

"_I was too lazy to use my own."_

"Figures."

"_Anyways, your sister is at my place, unconscious and I need you to pick her up."_

"Why do I have to do it? Can you just call her knight or something?"

"_Come on, would I really give a woman like her to somebody like him except her own family?"_

"He's not that bad."

"_Who said he was bad?"_

"You technically did."

"_Oh, anyways, bring your ass over here so you can pick up your older sister."_

"Whatever. I'll be there." Lelouch hung up the phone and went to his friend, Suzaku Kururugi and said:

"Let bounce, Suzaku. Cornelia is at Bender's place and she's knocked out."

"Why do you want me to come?" Suzaku answered.

"Because I can't carry that bitch by myself. You're much stronger than me, so I need you."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

About an hour or three later, Lelouch and travel over to Bender's house to pick up Cornelia, who passed out after he injected her with another drug.

"Okay, what did you inject with her with this time?" Lelouch asked him.

Bender then answered, "I don't know."

"I seems you love to experiment on anybody or anything for that matter." Suzaku stated; Bender didn't bother to answer him and turned his focus on Lelouch.

"Anyways, grab your sister and get her the fuck outta here."

"Why the fuck can't you do it, asshole?"

"Hey, who's the relative here...you. Now pick her up."

"Okay. Gonna play this game, now who's the one who knocked her ass unconscious?...you, asshole. Now you pick her up."

"Why the fuck do I even hang out with you, Lelouch." Suzaku sighed.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, fuck you, buddy."

"Well, all and all, you are her brother, so take her."

"I really don't wanna argue with a fucking robot so please don't fuck with me."

"I need a smoke." Suzaku groaned.

"You need to shut the fuck up." Bender remarked, all Suzaku could do was grin his teeth together in anger.

"Anyways, deal with Cornelia yourself," Lelouch told him, "I'm leaving."

But suddenly, Cornelia regained conciseness, she got up from the floor and started wobbling a little. Her eyesight was fuzzy and the three didn't know what was going on, neither did her.

"Wh-what the hell?" Cornelia weakly said, "Where am I?"

"You're at my lab, Cornelia," Bender answered, "You blacked out."

"How long?"

"Few hours. No longer than that. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess."

Suzaku looked at her surprised and thought out loud, "Huh, guess the drug didn't have any effect at all."

"Yeah, it didn't." Bender replied. For some reason, Cornelia fully regained her voice and started looking side to side for something, which confused them.

"Where is he?" Cornelia asked, "Where did he go?"

"What the fuck?" Bender thought.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Lelouch wondered, "Is amnesia one of the side effects?"

"No. There shouldn't be."

Cornelia turned her to find 'him', until turning to Lelouch, with a relieved smile on her face. Lelouch didn't know why she was making that face. But he knew it wasn't good.

"Lelouch..." Cornelia said while she approached him more.

"Uh, yes? What is it?"

As a excited smile grew on Cornelia's face, she leaped towards him, cheering, "Lelouch!"

She fell onto Lelouch and gave him a deep kiss, which widen Lelouch's eyes, make Suzaku's jaw drop and make Bender shit out a brick. As her tongue traveled around his mouth, he tried as hard as he could to break the kiss until finally pushed her off of him.

Lelouch was left panting while wondering what just happened, he went over to Cornelia and yelled, "What the fuck was that for?"

"What's the problem? A wife can't give her husband a kiss?" Cornelia asked. The response surprised both Bender and Suzaku while Lelouch suddenly slapped himself.

"I'm sorry? I didn't understand a couple words you just said. Now did you say that were..."

"Married?" Suzaku added.

"Not directly but yes," Cornelia told him, "What? Did you forget I was you're wife?"

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is going on but I know that I'm gonna go insane."

"Lelouch, do I have to keep telling you this? We. Are. Married."

After those words came out of her mouth, Lelouch nearly passed out as he couldn't believe what he's hearing. The clear thought of him and Cornelia as husband and wife both scared and freaked him out.

"Um, Cornelia? Can you give me and Bender a moment? We have to talk." Lelouch asked her.

"No problem, Lulu." Cornelia happily agreed, she walked out of the lab while he escorted her out.

As soon as she left the room, Lelouch quickly turned his head towards Bender and angrily growled, "What the fuck did you do?"

"If I can pick up on this, then Cornelia thinks you two are apparently married."

Lelouch looked like he was about to murder him, his face was turning directly purple and Suzaku knew that he didn't look good.

"You don't seem to know what I'm gonna do to you, Bender. You've done bad shit, but this is worse."

Suzaku quickly had to intervene and told him, "Calm down. Now maybe he didn't know what the drug was gonna do. Maybe just a accident."

"Okay, then," Lelouch answered quietly, "Check your database and search the drug."

Bender went over to his computer and searched all the drugs that he made in the last 24 hours, but is unable to find it.

"Okay, now. Where's the drug on this thing?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know. But I didn't put it on here."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't test it."

"Then why did you give her a drug that you never even tested!" Lelouch hissed.

"I don't know? I was in a hurry."

"For what?"

"The MGMT concert. It's better to listen to them when you're on acid."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Suzaku cheered.

"Shut the fuck up, Suzaku!"

"Okay, I don't know how many time you both have told me to 'Shut the fuck up', but I'll kick the ass of anybody who says it again."

"Whatever," Lelouch scoffed, "Anyways, when can you reverse this and what should I do?"

"Well, the only thing you can you is well, play along with it."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you might end up screwing her mind up bad, no matter what, don't try to snap her out of it. Because most of the drugs I inject into people had failed because of some malfunction with it and they ended up committing suicide."

"And you're saying if I do something bad, she might kill herself?"

"I'm not sure. But what I do know is: Play the whole married game with her until I come up with a antidote to reverse it."

"How long will it take?"

"Between 1-2 weeks?"

"Well, that's not gonna happen."

Suzaku finally stepped up and told him, "Look, Lelouch. By any means necessary, you have to make sure you keep it up or you'll lose your sister."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Now, I will help him to speed things up. You just play along and don't fuck things up."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, now everything's set," Bender said, "Now, enjoy hell, Lelouch."

"I hate you."

Lelouch leaves the room and is surprised that Cornelia is still there. He didn't want her to do something bad so he went over to his sister/'wife' and said:

"You're still here? Oh well, let's go."

"Alright." Cornelia replied as the two left, while they were walking, Cornelia grabbed his hand and pressed herself tight against his body.

Lelouch's eye started to twitch violently in annoyance and grumbled, "I'm gonna kill you after this, Bender."

Cornelia, who overheard him, said, "What?"

"Nothing." After the pain he's dealt with, he knew he might not make it. And sure enough, things will not be pretty for him.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

After possibly one of the most stressful and painful day of his life, so far, Lelouch crawled into bed after taking pain-killers and scotch to ease his pain. And even though both together could kill him, but what else hasn't killed him? Before he closed his eyes, his eyes were drawn to Cornelia, wearing nothing but a black, skin-tight negligee. A devilish grin grew on her face while Lelouch could only do was look. That until he went into his bedside drawer and said:

"Okay, where's my knife? I know it's somewhere."

Cornelia giggled at his response and smiled at him, but he was serious. She crawled into bed with him and placed her head on his shoulder and also placed her hand on his chest, sliding her finger up and down from his stomach to his neck.

"I give up." Lelouch sighed.

"Does my little outfit arouse you?" Cornelia asked him, but he doesn't bother to respond.

"You've been pretty stressed today. Mind if I comfort you?"

"God help me."

"You know, there are certain things a woman can do for a man. And those things, you'll remember for the rest of your life."

Suddenly, a stream of tears fell out of Lelouch's eye after those words were uttered, he didn't know if he should think about what he'll do to Bender or what Cornelia is about to do to him. He knew nobody was gonna save him now and all that's left in his mind is when will it end?

However, Cornelia snapped him back to life and said, "Do you want me to start?"

"N-n-n-n..." Lelouch stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Cornelia then started to kiss his neck multiple times and started licking him, she pressed her body against his arm while her tongue traveled up and down his neck and ear. As Cornelia kissed and licked him vigorously, her hand traveled down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt and it wasn't long until she started massaging his chest with her hand. She looked at Lelouch with intense lust and leans in to kiss him. But he stops her at the last second and removes her hand from his chest.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked him.

Lelouch couldn't look at her but answered, "I'm not in the mood right now. I gotta go to bed."

"Now when are you ever not in the mood, Lelouch?"

"Not tonight. I just don't feel like it for now."

"Why is that? Is it because were related?"

All of a sudden, Lelouch thought he was crazy when he heard her, thinking that the drug replaced her memory, he tried to say something she stopped him.

"Don't think I'm not aware of that."

She tries to kiss him once again but she again stopped in her tracks, Lelouch had a frown on his face and yet, was still serious. He looked at her and then turned away from her.

"It's not against you, Cornelia. I really don't feel like doing this now. Okay?" Lelouch told her, he tried not to hurt her so her gave her a soft kiss, he breaks the kiss and said, "Don't forget that I love you."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

"Okay, good night."

Later that night, while Cornelia was sleeping, Lelouch was still awake, still thinking about what Bender told him to do. But as he stared at the ceiling, Cornelia managed to snuggle with him, whispering, _'I love you.'_ Drugged or not, Lelouch's living nightmare had just begun.

"Goddamn you, Bender."

* * *

End of Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ Well, this is planned for three chapters only. I got a lot of other shit I haven't finished. Too bad. Anyways, if you're wondering why she's acting like that then read the story again.


	2. Welcome To Hell, Lelouch

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

**_A/N_**: Okay, I said on my profile that three of my four major stories are going on hiatus for until this is completed. I only plan to go at least four chapters. Also, there's a little sexual content but I'm only counting it as lime. Oh well, I'll write a longer lemon somewhere in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome To Hell, Lelouch

_When you thought Lelouch has gone through bad, this happens to be worse. With his older sister, Cornelia under the influence of Bender's experimental drug which made her believe she is his wife, Lelouch now has two options, play along with it or end up losing his sister all together. Not willing to risk that chance, he has to deal with one of his greatest fears.

* * *

_

_The next morning..._

While Lelouch walked downstairs, yawning while scratching his head, many thoughts were on his mind, wondering how he'll be able to accept something something so bizarre. Lelouch couldn't sleep because if he did, Cornelia would try to do something to him. His eyes were blood-shot for some reason, mainly because he was tired. Maybe.

Lelouch wondered where she went, as he looked over to the other side of the bed and discovered that she was gone. After completely walking downstairs, the first thing Lelouch sees is a large, human-sized present box in the middle of his living room.

"What the hell?" Lelouch murmured while he scratched his head in confusion.

He looked around for Cornelia until he finds a medium-sized red button beside him. The button had a message saying, _'Press this button for a surprise. Unless you're a pussy.'_ Lelouch didn't know what the hell was going on but knew it wasn't good. He picks up the button and in seconds, each side of the box collapsed to the ground and much to his displeasure, he discovers Cornelia inside the box, wearing a purple bunny outfit.

He was speechless since he had nothing else to say until Cornelia said, "Do you like what you see, Lelouch?"

He remained silent until he took a deep breath and responded, "Um, you know what? I'm just gonna go back upstairs and hopefully, I don't bash my own head in with a baseball bat."

Cornelia starts laughing, thinking he was joking and replied, "You're funny, Lelouch."

"I wasn't joking. "

"Sure you weren't."

"Whatever. The next time I see you, I better see you out of that outfit or I might lose my shit."

"Okay, fine."

Lelouch walks upstairs but they heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and saw only they're older brother, Schneizel and younger sister, Euphemia.

Not surprised to see Schneizel once again, he grumbled, "What the fuck are you doing back here?"

"Hey," Euphemia yelled, thinking he was talking to them both, "What did I do? I just wanted to visit you."

"What? Oh I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about this clown."

"Well that's very rude. Haven't you learn to respect you're elders?" Schneizel inquired.

"Just shut the fuck up and get the fuck in, both of you."

While Schneizel and Euphemia walked into his house, they got confused on why Cornelia was also there, wearing a bunny outfit. So Schneizel goes and asked him:

"Um, what is she doing here? And what is she wearing?"

"It's very complicated." Lelouch sighed.

"I'm just doing my special duties as his wife, Schneizel." Cornelia told him.

"Oh. Okay then...wait, WHAT?"

"Don't ask. Just don't."

"What's going on, why did she say that?" Euphemia asked, "Lelouch, did you and Cornelia marry?"

"Of course we did," Cornelia answered, "And every day were together is magical."

"Uh, yeah." Lelouch smiled. All Euphemia saw was a happy couple, but when Schneizel looked into his eyes, they said 'suicide'.

"Well at least you two are happy together." Schneizel said to the 'couple'.

"So, have you two had sex yet?" Euphemia asked, "Or you guys plan on having a baby?"

Lelouch suddenly froze up by the answer and tried so hard not to imagine that possibility. He knew if he did, he'd kill himself.

"I don't wanna rush it but I see a chance." Cornelia replied, "How about you?"

Lelouch doesn't respond as he tried not to lose his mind.

"I guess you're not ready then."

Euphemia then told them, "Maybe it's time for us to leave. Sorry for bring it up."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I need a drink." Lelouch mumbled.

And the two leave but they still were trying to understand their 'marriage', Lelouch wanted to avoid any of his family members from knowing this situation. Unfortunately it instead happened; but not only that the two now knows about this, he wonders how long this will go on.

"Lelouch? Do you want to continue what we started last night?" Cornelia asked a spaced-out Lelouch. But he doesn't respond but he placed his hand on his forehead and groaned quietly.

"Maybe we should get it on tonight."

She walked upstairs while her hand lightly touched his face, he didn't know if he should go insane or be afraid. Knowing what type of person she is, the reality of them truly being together made him cringe and want to vomit.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Lelouch lied on the couch, with his eyes nearly closed and his cell phone in his hand. He just had to call Suzaku to know the progress of the antidote and how long it will take.

He finally got an answer and Suzaku said, _"Yeah? What's going on?"_

"Suzaku, how's the antidote coming along?" Lelouch asked.

"_Well, we're working on it, but there's one problem."_

"Oh my god, don't say that."

"_Well apparently, Bender and I were testing the first 'draft' and it went horribly wrong."_

"You're breaking my balls, you know?"

"_Shut up, he found the right ingredient to reverse the drug's effects but it will take time to develop."_

"You're joking right?" Lelouch scowled, "How long will the development take?"

"_You are a very impatient person. Somewhere between today and next week."_

"You know, she already surprised me by dressing up in a bunny outfit, that's a sign saying she's gonna rape me."

"_This story isn't making any sense."_ Suzaku murmured.

"What?"

"_Nothing. Just lower your standards a bit so you'll be comfortable with this shit."_

"You know, I can't really trust anything you say anymore. Not after fucking me over back at your family's shrine."

"_Hey, that wasn't my fault. It was your jackass brother who orchestrated that shit, not me."_

"Whatever, man. I gotta split."

"_Okay. I'll call you when we finish the antidote."_

"Only goddamn thing you've thought of."

"_Screw you asshole."_

Suzaku hung up the phone and after Lelouch put his phone on the table when Cornelia suddenly leaped on him, with an excited smile on his face.

"Lelouch, do you want a gift?"

"What is it?" Lelouch annoyingly replied.

"Change your tone first before I do."

"Okay. What is it, my love?"

"Close your eyes if you want it."

"_Son of a bitch."_ Lelouch thought. He closed his eyes like she said, but he kept his eye lids open slightly to see. Cornelia knew to would peek, so she covered his eyes with her hand and gave him a soft, yet warm kiss.

He obviously knew something like this would happen and he doubted himself, she split herself away from him and the two left a trail of saliva as she had broken the kiss.

"Was that my gift?"

"Not necessarily," Cornelia answered as she pulled out a small box from behind her, "This is also your gift."

Lelouch opened the box and saw a silver necklace inside, there appeared to be one missing, and he asked, "Where's the other one?"

"Right here." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a identical necklace.

"Okay. But anyways, it's a beautiful necklace."

"These heart necklaces are to commemorate our relationship. If we're either lovers or siblings, as long as we wear them, we'll always be together, even when we're not. So when either one us dies, this necklace will never allow us to forget the love we shared together."

"Wow. That was nice." Lelouch said as he was touched by her words, he took the necklace and placed it around his neck, "Thank you so much, Cornelia. No matter if we end up hating each other or get separated, I'll always have this with me."

A tear fell into Cornelia's eye as she said, "I love you so much, Lelouch."

She leaned over to him and gave him another kiss, about several moments, they broke the kiss and gave each other a tight hug. Cornelia nearly began to cry for the first time while in her younger brother's arms. Lelouch wondered if he was falling in love with her or he's getting caught up in the moment, but he did know that he was completely warmed by what she said.

* * *

_Sometime later, in El Paso..._

Suzaku rocked in a chair while throwing pencils at the ceiling, he looked at Bender and noticed that they weren't working on the antidote.

"Hey, Bender? Why aren't we working on the antidote?" Suzaku asked the robotic man.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Bender replied.

"Don't worry? Do you know how much the guy is suffering right now?"

"I know."

It turned out that he was watching Lelouch and Cornelia together, he laughed a bit and Suzaku then discovered him spying on them.

"Dude, why are you spying on him? We should be working on the antidote."

"It doesn't matter. I already have a antidote right here."

"What?" Suzaku said in disbelief, "When the fuck did you make that?"

"After I made the drug."

"Hold on? Why didn't you tell him this?"

"Because it would be funny."

"I'm guessing that you had info about it too," Suzaku inquired, "Tell me, what does the drug really do?"

Bender got up from the chair, went to him and explained, "Okay, it's called the Love-Emulator drug, it's a special drug that when used, it either emulates the person's hidden affection for a certain person and/or brainwashes the user into thinking that person is in love or married to that person. It's a highly dangerous drug that been tested multiple times but it's effects aren't deadly."

"So you lied to Lelouch and made him think he had to 'play along' so your plan would work? If so, why did you inject the drug into Cornelia? Shouldn't it had picked anyone?"

"Not exactly. When I created the drug, I used Cornelia's DNA and brain scans so I could dig deep into the people she has a relationship with. Whenever it was somebody she hated, loved, in love with or a friend. I had all the information on her and the information hidden deep inside her subconscious, when I got the info I needed, I intended to switch her affection for him into love, but it was revealed that she already had those affections for him. So I extended the playing field and after injecting her with it, I entered the information needed and made her mind think she was married to him."

"But you did erase the fact they are siblings, right?"

"Nope. That's what made it even more fun."

"Are you saying that it's a manipulation drug made only for her?"

"Exactly."

"Which means you lied to them both about it all and knowing tricked them?"

"Yes sir."

Instead of being angry at the fact he lied to them, Suzaku replied, "Damn. That's fucking smart."

"Yep. To contrary to what I said before, she won't commit suicide if he fucks up, he had to do was buy into it and in fact, the drug is flawless. To make sure I covered my tracks, I entered her mind and erased me giving her the drug and strictly hidden the files on the database to make it accurate."

"Wow. But don't worry about me telling him, how long do you plan to keep this going?"

"For at least a couple weeks."

"At least not until the end of time."

"Yeah."

_Meanwhile_, Lelouch and Cornelia lied naked together after having passionate sex, the two fatigued siblings were in each others arms as they shared a deep kiss, he broke the kiss and kissed her down from her neck and down to her chest. Cornelia reached for his black hair and stroked his hair slightly. He went back up and touched her right cheek, giving her another kiss. Lelouch noticed that they're necklaces were connected to each other, he got confused if they were supposed to do that.

"Hey, should our necklaces be connected to each other?" Lelouch asked.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," Cornelia replies as the two split away from each other and discovered that the necklaces were stuck together, "It seems the necklaces doesn't want us to split apart."

"Which means we're meant for each other."

"Yeah, I bet it does."

"You know I've never had such a beautiful time with anyone in my life, you gave me the best time of my life."

"Then maybe I'm your goddess."

"_If she's a goddess, I better not be a demon."_ Lelouch thought.

"Come on, let's go at it again. But this time, it's my turn." Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you do it."

* * *

As Cornelia gotten on top of Lelouch and prepared to ride him, Bender and Suzaku were in the lab, eating popcorn while watching Lelouch and Cornelia have sex again.

"You know, I think this was a great idea. I'd like to see the kind of affection he develops in the next two weeks." Suzaku stated.

"How do you think Lelouch will react when he hears the truth?" Bender asked.

"Pissed as a motherfucker. No, beyond pissed. And I mean he'll absolutely lose it."

"I bet."

_After one long day of surprise, developed love, etc. Lelouch may start to feel for his older sister. And although he may no longer consider this as hell for him, he's still in an orchestrated hell made by Bender and Suzaku. But he might learn somethings in the next couple weeks, but it's clearly inevitable that he'll find out about Bender's true plan eventually. However, for the time being, he may enjoy the newly grown relationship with Cornelia but he still be pissed off when he discovers the plan._

* * *

End of Chapter Two

**_A/N_**: Okay, you may have noticed I made a reference to The Goddess and the Demon, I like that story and I thought it would be a good bit. And yes, Bender knew exactly what the drug was gonna do. That's one twist, maybe. He's a messed up robot. Lastly, thanks for reviewing and reading this story, if you have any questions about this story or any other, PM me. But review anyways.


	3. Welcome To Heaven, Lelouch

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

A/N: Happy Easter, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's interesting yet soft-core. No sex apparently. Also, since you guys have been so good to the story, I'm extending the story to another chapter, I was planning this, but it will be the last extension. Later.

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcome To Heaven, Lelouch

_Lelouch didn't expect to fall in love with his sister, but apparently, he did. After Cornelia fell victim to Bender's 'Love emulator' drug, Lelouch was instructed to play along with this, only for him to fall in love with her. But when it was revealed that Bender planned this from the beginning, that's when his plan unfolded. Now with Suzaku an accomplice of his secret and strange plan, Bender looks to do a little research on Lelouch and Cornelia's newly found relationship._

Now, back in El Paso, Suzaku was with Bender, while he researched the drug some more after already discovering a few days back. Suzaku chose to keep it a secret instead of telling Lelouch straight up about what's going on; instead he chose to join Bender and his research on them. His motive wasn't personal, but rather his way of messing with him, as always. It was morning for them and they were having a conversation...

"Hey, Bender? About the drug, is there a way you can control Cornelia with it?" Suzaku asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Bender answered, "I can access the drug and change her mood to anything. For all I know, I can turn her into a sex-hungry person."

"You don't seem to amaze me. So are we just gonna sit here and watch them or are we gonna do something?"

"Oh, I plan to start my study on them today. They're gonna go out all day with each other, and follow them."

"Won't they find it weird?"

"No. We'll be secretly following them."

"Like spying?"

"No, not like spying. It's like keeping a close eye on them without them knowing."

"That's still spying." Suzaku said otherwise.

"It's not- Okay, it's spying."

"It doesn't matter, I'm up for it either way."

"Good. Now let's go."

"Wait a minute," Suzaku stopped him, "Back when you said the drug was dangerous, what does it really do?"

Bender didn't seem surprised, but either way, he had to know. He went over to him and explained, "The drug maybe flawless but here's something you need to know. I've tested it before on one other person before, things were going great, to further my research, I extended the time a few more weeks, in addition to the other three weeks I placed a deadline on. Not making sense but here's this: Right about the fourth week, something went horribly wrong. When the person I injected the drug with saw her 'lover' spending time with his sister, she began to grow jealous of them and then when he gave his little sister a little kiss, she snapped."

"What happened then?"

"After seeing her love give her sister a kiss on the cheek, she broke inside. The drug pumped a series of extremely bad adrenaline into her body, added to her rage already caused by the drug. But remember the slaughtering/shootout in Kyoto, Suzaku?"

"Yeah, nine people were murdered brutally in one night, and the perpetrator was gunned down by police." Suzaku answered, but then he was mind-struck, "Don't tell me that was you're doing?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I watched it myself, the enraged woman took a katana, and literally cut his sister into bits, when she roasted her eyes, the guy saw her body and called his family and they came, not a good idea but whatever. Anyways, she goes batshit insane and completely goes off on them. They were cut into cubes, halves, you name it. When she went to drag the body, police surrounded her and then she killed two more, only to be gunned down by snipers."

"What did you do the drug after that incident?"

"I completely stored it away, and did further research on the drug before I tested it again. Like I said, it was designed specificity for Cornelia, so just so she didn't do something like that, I did more testing, absolutely dumped the drug and resolved it so no such thing happened again."

"Now I understand. In order for your plan to succeed, you had to be sure it was safe before you gave it to her, right?"

"Exactly. But even though the chances of it happening again, there a one on a billion chance it will occur again. So I'm not crossing my fingers."

"You don't have fingers. Just...whatever you got there?"

"Whatever. Do you wanna go and follow them now. This will help my research greatly."

"I guess so."

* * *

_Meanwhile,_ Lelouch had already woken up and he was sitting on a recliner, waiting for Cornelia. Not wondering about Bender's false prediction, he had nothing on his mind except for how lovely and beautiful she is. However, he didn't think for a second if he was truly in love with her or he was in love with the different version of her but he loved her nonetheless. After a few minutes, Cornelia came downstairs, smiling at her lover/brother. Lelouch was lovestruck as he saw her walk down the stairs, as they were ready to spend the entire afternoon together.

He went over to her and said, "Damn, in anything, you look wonderful."

Cornelia started to blush and replied, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, you are beautiful. But okay." Lelouch said, kind of going off subject, "Anyways, you wanna leave now?"

"Yeah, okay."

While they headed out the door, Cornelia began to get a slight headache, but she managed to shake it off. But she stopped him from walking out, and told him something:

"Lelouch? I need to tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been starting to feel sick, it started a couple days back with me vomiting, now it's headaches and fatigue. Do you know what's going on?"

All of a sudden, a series of thought ran around in Lelouch's mind, he was hoping he didn't get her pregnant which would be very bad for both of them. He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Maybe it's a stomach flu or something. I don't know how the headaches play a role but I think it will clear up soon." Lelouch explained in virtually the best he could.

"Oh, alright then." She replied, he didn't expect her to buy it, but it did work.

"Okay? Good, now let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

About an hour or two later, Lelouch and Cornelia were at a special downtown area so they could spend the day with each other. Little did they know, Bender and Suzaku were secretly on them, spying on them for Bender's insane research. But luckily for them, they might not notice them since they are good at not being seen. As large as the area was, there was a chance that they would catch them. While they followed the two siblings, Suzaku noticed that Bender was holding something in his robotic hand.

"Hey, man. What do you have there?" Suzaku asked him, "Is is a telescope?"

"Nope. It's a rifle." Bender answered.

Suzaku immediately picked up on his plan, so he pulled him back and said, "What a minute, hold up. I know for a fact that you're not gonna shoot her, are you?"

"No, of course. And besides, this isn't that kind of rifle. It's a tranquilizer rifle."

"Just in case?"

"Yep."

As the two talked, he noticed something around Lelouch and Cornelia's necks. He took a closer look with his extendable eyes and saw they were necklaces.

"Hmm..." He thought, looking at them and the necklaces.

"What is it?"

"There's something that they're wearing. But I can't tell what they are." Bender zoomed in a little more to see what they are, and he discovered that they were heart necklaces, "What the fuck? Heart necklaces? Where did they get those?"

"Maybe they just got them today." Suzaku implied.

"No. It looks like they got it nearly a week ago. But that's not the case, it's nothing."

_Meanwhile_, Lelouch and Cornelia were at an outdoor restaurant, talking and possibly kissing. But then, Lelouch got an unexpected feeling from somewhere or something and he knew it was suspicious. Cornelia took notice when he turned around, looking.

"Is there something wrong, Lelouch?" She asked, a bit worried about him.

Lelouch looked at her, without moving his head, and replied, "Nothing. Thought I felt something strange out there."

Cornelia took a look for herself, and saw nothing and pretty much felt nothing, "That's strange? I don't know what caught your attention, but it seems weird."

"I know. Now what were you talking about?"

"Well, I was talking about if we should tell the rest of the family about us. How would that play out?"

"I suggest not saying a damn thing. Hell, Euphie and you know who already know, we don't need anymore to know about this."

"Maybe you're right. It's too risky for anybody else to know." Cornelia agreed, "But that's makes our relationship more exciting."

'Maybe. But either way, we would give our family a bad reputation, two half-siblings married to each other...that would be bad for us both."

"Yeah, that would be bad. Luckily no one knows who we are here, which means we can kiss in public without any problem."

"Don't be sure about that, you two." Suzaku whispered, listening to them.

"Of course. But where do you want to go now?"

Cornelia thought about it but not before taking a drink a tea, then said, "I don't know. Maybe we could shopping and spend the remainder of the afternoon relaxing out here."

"What about tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Alright then, let's go." Lelouch took his sister with him, not before leaving the money on the table.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, Bender and Suzaku were still watching them a little, until they noticed that the two were on the move. They immediately took notice and rushed off to follow their next moves. A near 45 minutes later, Lelouch and Cornelia were inside doing some shopping, Cornelia was looking at rings and Lelouch was checking out some other things, still keeping an eye on his older sister. While they were inside, they other two followed them carefully.

Cornelia looked at all the rings, with some of them she was interested in. But one of the rings was a good enough reason to call Lelouch over to her. She showed the ring to him and said:

"Hey, doesn't that ring look beautiful, Lelouch?"

He took a closer look at the ring and answered, "Yeah, it's perfect for you. You want me to buy this for you?"

"Yes please. I think it would be a good relationship ring."

"Okay, I'll go over there and purchase it for you."

"Thank you so much."

As another way to thank him, Cornelia gives him a kiss and smiled. Lelouch went over to an employee and asked to buy it. While the transaction took place, Bender and Suzaku continued to watch them from a nearby bush, Suzaku watched the two with binoculars and Bender was about to ready his tranquilizer rifle for the hell of it.

"Hey, why is he buying a ring for her? What's are the heart necklaces for?" Suzaku inquired.

"Not sure, but shut up so I can put this think together."

"You need to put that thing away, people might think we're assassins."

"No need to worry, asshole. We'll be okay."

While they did so, her knight Guilford spots Cornelia inside a jewelry store with her brother, but what really got his attention was spotting Bender and Suzaku, with Bender with a rifle which gave him the conclusion that he's gonna assassinate her. So he rushes over to the two and 'stop' them.

"Is there anybody here that they know?"

Bender answered without taking his eyes of the rifle, "I don't think so. None of the people they know ever go here."

However, he was taken by surprise when Guilford points a gun at his head, not knowing it won't do anything.

"Drop the gun! Now." He yelled.

"Guilford? What the fuck are you doing here?" Suzaku said, as quiet as he could.

"Suzaku, are you here and this thing here to kill the princess?"

"What? No. And keep your fucking voice down, they're gonna find us."

Even thought he didn't want to, Guilford accepted his request, but asked, "What's your purpose for being here?"

"I should be asking you the same damn thing. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I come here each month. You happy? Now what are you two doing?"

"We're doing research on them. And we are trying not to get caught by those two." Bender told him.

"Then what's with the gun?"

"It's a tranquilizer rifle, dumbass. He brought it in case something went wrong." Suzaku also explained, "Now will you put that gun away?"

"Oh shit, they're coming." Bender whispered, he and Suzaku hid in the bushes and dragged Guilford in there with them, covering his mouth just in case, as they hid in there, Lelouch and Cornelia walked past the bushes they were hiding in, when Cornelia noticed something while they were in the store.

"Is it me, or did I hear Guilford somewhere?" She asked, looking around.

"Who knows. Let's just go, it may have been somebody who sounded similar or your head screwing with you." Lelouch replied, not exactly hearing it.

"Whatever then. I might not be feeling well. But it may have been nothing."

"Okay."

So then the two siblings walk away from the bush, and a couple moments later they come out of there. Though they were lucky that their cover wasn't blown, they had to deal with Guilford somehow. They didn't want him to tell her about what they were doing, so they thought about it.

Either way, they walked away from him and said, "Come on, Suzaku. We got work to do."

Then of course, Guilford stops them and asked, "Wait a minute, may I accommodate you guys on whatever the fuck your doing?"

They looked at each other, and the both said, "Sure."

* * *

_Now well into the evening_, the three followed Lelouch and Cornelia everywhere they went, Guilford nearly passed out of course when he saw them kiss, of course. But that may have been something else. Luckily, he wasn't much of a problem to either of them and he was cooperative throughout the time he's been with them. For a little while, they lost track of them since they were sidetracked by some other things.

Apparently, they found Lelouch and Cornelia in a hotel room for some reason, unsure why they chose to go there, they followed. They luckily found the hotel they checked in too and Bender tranquilizes the guard inside the security camera room and went to find the room.

Bender looked through the rooms by the monitors, he failed to find them and saw a man doing some pretty unusual things to a animal. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Cornelia were comfortably in their room, with Lelouch tickling and kissing her neck.

Cornelia couldn't stop laughing as he kisses tickled her neck, plus tickling her sides, she pleaded, "Stop it, Lelouch. Shit, that tickles."

"No. You belong to me." He responded, burrowing his face all over her neck, and touching some more of her body.

"Damn it, I should the one doing this."

"But who's the one laughing, blushing and telling me to stop? Hmm?"

Trying not to laugh, she said, "Fuck you, Lelouch."

"Come on, nearly a week ago, you were trying to seduce me into sleeping with me. What changed since then?"

"I'm not sure. I still want to go deep inside me, but...I don't think this is the place we should be doing this."

"I see. I'll let you go." He said, letting go of Cornelia. But she upper-hands him and pins him to the bed with lust in her eyes and smile.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that? Hmm?"

Lelouch honestly didn't think so, and all he could do was say, "Come at me, older sister."

"With pleasure."

Cornelia leaned down towards him and burrows her lips into his, in a passionate and seductive way. She took her hand and began stroking his hair, and his hand moved down her back and back up. The two broke up the kiss and saw their necklaces connected to each other again, like last time. Lelouch touched the necklace in curiosity, he was amazed how they connected like that again.

He looked up at her and chuckled, "Wow, these necklaces are like magic."

"They only happen to connect like this when we kiss. That's clearly amazing." Cornelia smiled, touching the necklace as well. As soon as her fingers touch his, she began to blush and he placed his hand upon her face and lightly rubbed her cheek, also smiling in the process. Lelouch flipped her to her side and felt ready to make love to her. However, she wasn't into the idea much.

"Lelouch, we can't do it here. I have a bad feeling about this place. Maybe some other time."

He didn't want her to be uncomfortable, so he nodded in agreement. Picking her up off her back, he said, "Well, do you want to go home then?"

She thought about it for a moment, until she answered, "No. Let's stay here for tonight. Here, we won't be bothered by anybody."

"Alright then."

Meanwhile, Bender and Suzaku watched again as it all transpired before them. As for Guilford, he remained cooperative with them and they decided to keep him along. Bender yawned and decided to conclude his research on them for that day. Despite that, he still chose to watch over them.

"Okay. This day was confusing. Now what does watching and following them have to do with research?" Suzaku protested.

"I have my reasons. Plus: shut the fuck up."

Guilford wondered something about this, but entirely, "How the princess acted towards her younger brother is both creepy and...yeah creepy. Usually, I almost never see her like this with anyone."

"I guess Lelouch is one of her exceptions." Suzaku possibly implied.

"Oh well. Either way, she seems very happy with him."

"Yep."

Meanwhile, the siblings lied together in the bed, holding each other tight. Cornelia closed her eyes and smiled at him, and he returned the favor by kissing her on her forehead.

She whispered in his ear, "Always remember that I love you, my sweet Lulu."

While she held him tighter, Lelouch thought, _'Maybe, I should owe Bender one for this.'_

* * *

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Strange Art of the Love Emulator

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

A/N: I just noticed that I post a new chapter every month? Weird. Anyways, I worked on this all day today and did a little proofreading before I released it. Still, enjoy it. I tried to keep things 'borderline lemon'. But probably a lemon in the next chapter, not sure. Also, finale is the next chapter.

(1) - Yep, I tried to keep it...well, I don't know.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Strange Art of the Love-Emulator

_What is the heart's way of love?_ - One thing that was on Lelouch's mind one day, a pretty strange question but interesting. Nobody could predict who he would fall in love with, and nobody, not even Bender, could predict that he would fall in love with Cornelia. Maybe something just sparked between them, not sure but either way, he couldn't go against his heart, no matter how strange the heart chooses.

_What the hell am I doing?_ - Another thought Lelouch had when he was deep inside of Cornelia. That question roamed around for a while, but rather it faded away eventually. He had no idea what to do, he thought he could reject his sister, like he was always doing before; but the fact that they have never been close since ever, he decided to closer to Cornelia, although she was brainwashed. And he was too. His acts may be unforgivable when she snaps out of it, at least he, for just a short time, was closer to her.

_Am I really in love with Cornelia?_ - The third thought he had on his mind, Lelouch was absolutely unsure if he was in love with her, or he was just in love with the brainwashed Cornelia. Maybe he needed to let in sink in for a bit, but he couldn't let in go in. But one day, he felt some kind of chemistry between them when he hugged her, and he felt this strange energy, not hatred but instead, it was just sibling love. Lelouch wanted to hate her, but when he realized that he had no reason too. But that didn't change his opinion on her, he was not very sure if what he had for was real or not? Maybe he needed to figure that himself.

_I guess...I really do love her. Do I love her?_ - The last question on his mind so far, he wondered if he should accept his feelings for Cornelia; however, he wondered if she felt the same way, the normal one. But what he doesn't know is that Cornelia had hid her own affections for Lelouch, and made sure he never found out. In fact, she always wanted to be close to him, like he was to Euphemia.

She was jealous of her sister since she wanted to know Lelouch better than she did. For many years, Cornelia tried to deny the fact she has a brother complex, since she was confused. But the only person that knows about Cornelia's brother complex is Bender, and she had no idea that he knows. For both sides, the non-brainwashed Cornelia is trying hard to keep her feelings for Lelouch, while he had difficulty with his feelings for her.

But the main question that still roams is, _would he feel the same way for her if Bender didn't give her the Love-Emulator? _- That's still a question that he needs to decide on his own.

* * *

_Back in Texas_, Bender and Suzaku readied themselves for their next move, and now that they have to deal with Guilford on the side, it's possible that this time, they will be more than lucky. However, they've been watching them for nearly two weeks and things hasn't once messed up, mainly because Lelouch has been cooperative throughout the entire thing. Now that they got word about what they're gonna do next, Bender decided to mix things up a bit...

While Suzaku did some work around the lab, Guilford was trying to sink in what they told him, "So, let me get this straight: You purposely injected the princess with a drug so you can experiment on her and her brother?" He said, trying to summary it up.

"Yep. Exactly, what of it?" Bender agreed while chugging a keg of beer.

"Wow, call me insane but...That's pretty genius of you, Bender. You two, Suzaku."

"We're not geniuses..." Suzaku stated.

"...We're fucking idiots." Bender completed.

"But you should agree that this is pretty clever."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not so sure."

"Hey, Bender?" Suzaku went and asked, "I just wondered something, isn't incest illegal in Japan?"

"Nope; It's been okay there for hundreds of years."

"Seriously?..."

"Yep; But couples can't marry."

"Ah...wait a minute..."

"No, 'wait a minute'. We got some new work to do." Bender announced as he went into his files and other info, "Okay, when I was looking through some things last night, I found out that Lelouch and Cornelia are leaving for Kyoto today. They'll be there for the next few days."

"So, wait. We'll be following them?" Suzaku wondered.

"You and me, yes. Guilford; no…"

"Wait, why not me?" He protested.

"It's because you'll be going with them. I know her; she may need her knight to accommodate them."

"How am I able to do that exactly?"

"Go to his house, and ask if you may accommodate them there and guard them." Bender explained slowly, "Just don't let them find out that you know about it, or else they'll ask questions."

"How will I get them to tell me?" Guilford asked.

Suzaku smacked his hand on his face, and mumbled, "God, you ask so many questions."

"Simple, ask them where they're going, and just steer the conversation enough where one of them spills it." Bender continued to explain.

"Alright; I should hurry up and go there. Wait, doesn't he live in Japan?"

"Yes."

"Then how am I supposed to get to them in time, if we're in Texas?"

"That's why I have a transporter. I'll get you there in no time. Now, let's go already."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Japan_, the half-siblings were getting ready to leave, while Guilford was coming their way, maybe. Lelouch had completely forgot about the drug, and for the last few days, he focused on nobody but Cornelia. Some might find it weird, but for them, nobody's opinion mattered. All Lelouch cared about was finally being close to her, even though the true Cornelia is trapped inside of herself.

They got all the bags downstairs, and were about to load up the car, but she wanted to tell him something first:

"Hey, Lelouch; Are you as anxious to go on this trip like me?"

"Of course I am, my precious Nellie."

She giggled when he called her by that name, however, if the normal Cornelia heard him call her that, she'd kill him. But she responded, "Are you teasing me again?"

"Maybe...probably. But come on, it's a cute nickname for you."

"Like the nickname, Lulu suits you?"

"You are a fighter, Nellie. A beautiful one too..."

Cornelia began blushing, so she charged at him and kisses him. And like before, Lelouch felt the energy between them, honestly, he loved kissing Cornelia and he loved any sort of contact from her that wasn't violent, of course. But then, they hear a knock on the door, and so they break up the kiss so Lelouch could answer it.

After several minutes, Guilford had been transported to a series of places, except his actual destination. He angrily mumbled as he waited:

"Fucking robot, I'm okay with what he's doing with the princess, but sending me place where I can get killed is too much." He had literally been places, in less than ten minutes max. For instance.

Flashback...about five minutes ago...

_*Guilford is successfully transported, but Bender's coordinates were way off...*_

_**Suzaku**_: "Umm...Bender, that's not his house. It looks like...where is he?"

_**Bender**_: "Let me see.." _*looks at where he sent Guilford, and finds out where he really sent him*_ "Ah crap, I sent him to the wrong place."

_**Suzaku**_: "Where exactly did you send him?"

_**Bender**_: "A dangerous camp in North Korea."

_**Suzaku**_: "WHAT? DUDE! Get him outta there!"

_**Bender**_: "Alright, alright, alright. Gawd."

End of flashback...

After a few moments, and I do mean a few, Lelouch opens the door to see Guilford standing in front of him, inside he was pissed, outside he was the same as ever.

"Umm...what do you want?" He asked.

Guilford responded, "I would like to speak to her majesty for a moment."

"Okay, sur-" Lelouch said, but stopped his sentence when Cornelia jumps onto him in excitement when she hears Guilford's voice. Very unusual; even for her of all people.

"HORRAY!" Cornelia happily yelled. Yes happily… "You're here!"

"What's wrong with the princess?"

"Not so much, motherfucker." Lelouch murmured.

"What?"

"Hmm?" He replied, acting like he said nothing. Meanwhile, Guilford did exactly what Bender instructed him to do. Looking at the bags, he asked:

"So, what's with the bags, you two? Going somewhere?"

Cornelia eagerly nodded, "Yep. Me and my lover are going away for a few days alone."

"Cornelia, don't."

"Come on, Lulu. He's my knight, so he won't tell anyone. Right?"

For poor old Guilford, he tried not to pass out or even acknowledge what he heard, so he said, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good boy!" She said, patting his head. This made him more uncomfortable, so he just gave up and asked:

"Do you two want me to accommodate you both there?"

"Yes, you may."

"What?" Lelouch and Guilford said, Lelouch didn't understand why she made the decision, while Guilford couldn't believe that it worked.

"I thought this was supposed to be just us both, Nellie?" Lelouch asked, trying to keep his sanity. On the other side, Guilford didn't know which was weirder, the fact that Bender's plan worked so far, or the fact that someone actually and literally called her, '_Nellie'_.

"Um, if you don't want me; that's okay, but I'm just seeing if you need protection."

"Don't worry; it's not a problem at all. Just as long as you let me and Lulu have our 'alone time'."

"Okay then, I'll load up the car for you guys and then we'll go."

"Excellent" Cornelia cheered.

"Fucker…" Lelouch mumbled.

Overhearing his comment, Guilford chose not to answer but instead went inside and took the bags outside. Meanwhile, like usual, Bender and Suzaku were viewing the cameras installed everywhere. While he left Suzaku to watch the cams, he went to retrieve some things so they can leave. With everybody ready on both sides, Lelouch and Cornelia headed off with her knight, while for some reason, Bender and Suzaku stayed where they were.

"Hey, why aren't we following?" Suzaku asked, while they waited in the surveillance van.

"Wait. In order to be stealth, you must stay a good distance." Bender quietly explained.

"Now wait..." He said, "...now we go."

They finally drive away, and Bender opens the portal so they can get on their tail, they successfully get through and now they're right behind them. But kept a good distance.

* * *

_I want him, but is he really mine?_ - A thought that Cornelia had one night, although her mind and thoughts, etc were changed by Bender, she had some odd feelings since she started feeling sick. She couldn't help to think that if she kept holding on to Lelouch, it would badly affect them. She, along with Bender, knew that one day that her relationship with Lelouch would turn from non-existent to incestuous. And for a few years, she tried so hard from keeping that from happening, but at the same time, she wanted to have a relationship with him. She didn't want to take away Lelouch's whole life for her own selfish purposes. But she needed to be sure if she did love him.

_Why did I convince myself to hate him like I did?_ - In truth, she was never sure if Lelouch was either her enemy or her younger brother. An interesting thought that for some reason brings up a great question; honestly, no one could really hate family, in Cornelia's case, she thought she hated Lelouch, or just flat out disliked him. In Lelouch's case, he hated almost everybody in his family but as for their strict protection and love for Euphemia and Nunnally, it might be the reason that they never communicate, to be exact, rarely speak to each other. Cornelia still wanted her little sister, but she also wanted her little brother. And for Lelouch, he also wanted his little sister, but he also wanted his older sister.

_I do love him, I honestly do. But I'm afraid that he'll reject me._ - For an odd reason, Cornelia feared if she came open to her feelings for him, he would reject her. She can take rejection well, but her heart couldn't and she knew completely that it would happen. But Bender made the drug so she wouldn't hide her affection from him, and to see if Lelouch would answer to her feelings. That was what his 'research' was about. She wanted to make up for all the missed time, she didn't care if their relationship would be come incestuous, friendly or just a close sibling relationship (not incest), as long as there wasn't hatred between them. Nobody could hide their feeling, not Cornelia, not Lelouch or anyone.

While they followed Lelouch and Cornelia, Guilford tried to keep them on their tail, since he was driving. Apparently, Bender forgot to install microphone in his car before they left, so he and Suzaku just followed instead. He wasn't as interested in the experiment as he thought, but he did want to watch the fireworks, as he so enjoyed.

In the other car, the two were in the front with Guilford and they continuously made out next to him, which made him pretty uncomfortable, with Cornelia's new attitude and the fact that she's making out with her brother. That part he didn't like at all, but he wasn't jealous, he didn't want anything to do with this, and he wanted to tell Lelouch straight up about what Bender is really cooking up, but he soon realized that by telling them, both Bender and Cornelia will kill him. So he chose to keep his mouth shut.

As for Bender and Suzaku behind them, they decided to have a little conversation...

"Okay, now answer this question; in fan-fictions, which fandom is the most insane?" Bender asked.

"That's easy. Naruto..."

"What? Why that?"

"Several reasons: The pairing are crazy, the fans are insane, the stories are a snooze-fest, there's too much of them, the super-fans are plain psycho, and etc."

"Wow, you're really critical, Suzaku?"

"Exactly; I watched the anime, I read the manga, and it was all good. But I'd rather chew my cock before I read that crazy mess."

"Okay, have you read this story?" Bender asked, showing him one of the fanfics.

"Oh, I read that one once." Suzaku replied, looking at the title.

"What did you think about it?"

"It's terrible. For anyone who thinks that's good, then I don't know how to respond to that, you're just a fucking idiot."

"Damn, man. That's kinda harsh. So anyways; I'm not all for the stories; I'm just in for the anime/manga."

"Well yeah."

Suzaku stayed silent for a little while, thinking about something. He looked at the car and he began to stare at it, until he got an idea...

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should record them getting it on or making out, and send it to Kallen. She'll fucking flip!"

Bender started laughing to the idea and agreed, "Oh god yes! We should record her reaction too and send it to everyone."

"I should send those videos to...oh never mind."

* * *

_**-A few hours later-**_

It was a peaceful afternoon for Lelouch, sitting outside watching birds, and anything interesting to him. He hadn't seen Cornelia since they arrived or Guilford since an hour ago, because he had returned to surveillance with Bender and Suzaku. He took out a book and started reading for a while; he eventually lied on his back, placed the book on his chest and closed his eyes. Hearing the peaceful sounds that surrounded him. Nothing could destroy his perfect mood, of course.

He was close to falling asleep, until he noticed that something was shading him, or rather, hovering over him. He opened his eyes and sees Cornelia looking down at him, smiling. She was wearing some black kimono, in which not even Lelouch knew she had. But that wasn't the case at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Lulu." Cornelia softly greeted. At some time, Lelouch got used to her new attitude.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Nellie…" He replied while he got up to kiss her for a quick moment.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we got here."

"Oh, I just wanted to spend a little time alone, and then spend the rest of the day with you."

"Maybe we can know a little more about each other."

"Yeah, Exactly…" Lelouch replied. He leaned down to pluck a flower, more like a purple rose off and placed it Cornelia's hair, "Looks beautiful. Suits you perfectly."

"Thank you so much." Cornelia cried, until she got curious when she sees something on Lelouch's left arm, so she pointed out, "What's that on your arm?"

Not sure what she meant, he looked and noticed what she was talking about, "Oh. This is just a tattoo. Nothing much…"

"A tattoo… Since when did you have a tattoo?"

"At least several months ago…" Lelouch explained, "It's all over my arm, and on my right arm too. I left some untouched skin here and there."

"Well, I think it looks cute."

"What I'm wondering is, how are you just finding out about it? I mean, we've had sex sometimes."

"I think I was too busy looking at your lovely face to even notice."

"Wow. Anyways, I've had tattoos for a while. End of story. Anything else?"

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, okay. Come here."

Cornelia eagerly crawled over to Lelouch's side, snuggling in his arms. She then noticed a book lying on his chest, so she picked it up and asked:

"What's this?"

"Oh that's just a book. Nothing else..."

"What's it called?"

"_The Strange Art of Deception_; It's a really good book, whenever I can, I pick it up and read it. In fact, I've completed it eight times."

"Why keep reading it, if you completed it?"

"It's a classic to me. I can never stop reading it somehow."

"Will you read it to me?" Cornelia curiously asked.

"Anything for you, Nellie…"

Meanwhile, somewhere inside, Earl/professor Lloyd Asplund and his kindhearted, but dark inside, assistant Cecile Croomy were apparently informed by someone to come over to where Lelouch and Cornelia was, however they never heard anything about them being there. But whatever, they wandered around for a while until they saw a strange van inside. So they go to investigate...

"Hmm...What do you think is inside?" Cecile curiously asked, and she was curious.

"No idea. In fact, I hear something going on inside." Lloyd responded, claiming he hears noises. So him and Cecile go and listen:

_'Hehehe, this is fun.'_

_'I know, what do you think will happen if they saw us?'_

_'They'll kill us. Like that.'_

_'But the first one they'll kill is him.'_

_'Oh fuck you, Bender.'_

"One of them sounds a lot like Lord Guilford." Cecile claimed.

"And one of them sounds like Suzaku."

"Should we see whose inside?"

"Sure. Got the battery ram?" Lloyd asked.

Inside, Bender, Suzaku and Guilford watched them, but this time was out of boredom. But they got a surprise when Lloyd and Cecile busted in the doors, only to see that they were correct. Suzaku and Guilford was surprised to see them there, as for Bender, he knew that they were coming so it was no surprise to him.

"Well well, Bender B. Rodriguez. It's been far too long." Lloyd said, looking at Bender.

Suzaku and Cecile were extremely lost, and Guilford had no idea what was going on. Eventually, Cecile decided to ask, "Um, Lloyd? Do you know him?"

"Oh course we know each other, my blue-haired idiot." Bender answered instead, "Lloyd has been an Irish solder since '05."

"Irish solder?" She wondered. But then Suzaku finally got what he was talking about:

"Oh. You mean he used to attend Notre Dame?" He guessed.

"Guilty."

"Lloyd Asplund, Notre Dame Alum since '09, engineers major."

"...and Bender Rodriguez, Notre Dame Alum since '09, science major."

"So anyways, what are you up too this time?" Lloyd asked him.

"Testing an experiment; nearly two weeks into it."

"What would that be exactly?"

"Spying on the princess and her brother." Guilford answered. This ended up in Bender harshly glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Lloyd interested said, "Spying on Princess Cornelia, are you?"

"Yep, what's your deal?"

"Why are you spying on her? Does she even know?" Cecile inquired.

"Nope; I'm spying on her so I can watch for what the drug I gave her will do."

"A drug…"

"It's called the 'Love-Emulator'. its specificity designed to manipulate Cornelia's mind and make her think that she's Lelouch's wife."

"Excuse me?" Lloyd said, in disbelief, "I see you've been able to recruit two assistants to help you too."

"Obviously, I haven't changed. But these two either keep it secret or they or I will kill them."

"That's fucked up." Cecile sighed.

"Exactly, now, since you guys are here...I'll need you to do something for me."

* * *

_**-Later that night-**_

Bender was really enjoying himself watching them and his drug's effects, and getting four idiots to assist him. Maybe that's just how he is? Anyways, Lloyd, Cecile and Guilford was instructed, or forced, to sit in a tree and give him a closer look.

For Lelouch, he sat inside their room while Cornelia was sleeping, he had nothing to do but to look at his sister and well, nothing exactly. A few minutes later, the three got tired of this, so Lloyd aimed and threw a pebble at Cornelia's head, waking her up. But not a good way, Out of nowhere, she pulled out a gun and shot at the tree, thinking that where it came from. All three of them managed to avoid every bullet, not sure how but that will be explained later.

Lelouch was just speechless, when he saw her shoot at a tree. But apparently, Cornelia turned to her 'husband', and asked:

"What just happened?"

Still, Lelouch said nothing.

"Well, anyways. Since I'm awake, you wanna make love?"

He still said nothing, but looked at her.

"I'm waiting..."

He stayed silent for a little longer until Lelouch finally answered, "Probably not."

"Aw. Too bad then; too sudden..."

"Uh, yeah. But I'm open to kiss you."

Cornelia said nothing but charge at him and kissed him deeply, ultimately knocking them to the floor. While Bender found this interesting as each others tongues had a battle inside their mouths, Lelouch began to run his hands down Cornelia's back, and one going down to her leg. Cornelia placed her hand onto Lelouch's chest and he went and pressed himself against her. Then while they were close to having sex, Lelouch heard something outside, likely coming from the tree and then saw a strange glare coming from it.

As Cornelia tried to undress him and her, Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at the tree, finding it awfully suspicious.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kinda worried.

"Hold on a second." Lelouch answered, now staring at the tree. He got up and went to pick up something, Cornelia was rather lost, since she had no idea what was going on. But Lelouch turned back with his right hand behind his back, kissed her on the forehead and fired a baseball straight at the tree.

Apparently, the ball manage to strike Lloyd in the face, in which he yelled, "AH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Then, he lost his footing and fell out of the tree, before that he tried to hold onto something, only managing to grab onto Cecile and drag her down with him and landing them awkwardly on the ground.

Guilford started laughing, only for him to fall headfirst to the ground and straight on Cecile.

"What. The fuck…" Lelouch and Cornelia slowly said, looking at the three. After several minutes, of lying in pain, Lloyd noticed that they're watching, so he, Cecile and Guilford improvised:

"Hellloooo. We're ghooosts." Lloyd said, hoping that it would work. But they weren't buying it at all.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Lloyd?" Cornelia asked.

"If you were really a ghost, then how did you earn that mark on your face?" Lelouch inquired.

Lloyd didn't answer. But as for them, they wanted some questions. And Lloyd wasn't gonna answer any, so Cornelia pulled out a gun and pointed to Cecile and Guilford, ordering:

"Alright, both of you; start answering questions now. First of all, what were you three doing up there."

They were in a bad situation, so they decided to come clean...Meanwhile, Bender tried to retrieve the signal back, but there was no luck. He was unsure what was going on, so after a few minutes trying to handle it, he got to the verdict that they were either caught or they broke the cameras.

"Goddamn it. Suzaku, go out there and see what's going on." Bender ordered.

"But won't they discover me?"

"Just go out there."

"Fine then…" Suzaku reluctantly agreed, he walked over and opened the already damaged doors, only to see an angry Lelouch and Cornelia in front of him, with the three next to them. Suzaku was clearly shocked, and Bender wasn't even watching.

"What the fuck is taking you so long?" Bender yelled, turning to Suzaku only to see them right outside, "Ah crap."

"So, you've been spying on us, have you?" Lelouch inquired, "So, how long have you guys been doing this?"

"Nearly two weeks." Both of them answered.

"Oh really?" Cornelia said, in an interested tone, "It wasn't a surprise that you sent my own knight to spy on us."

"If it wasn't, they you'd be an idiot."

Cornelia went silent for a while, until she told him, "Okay, I'm giving you two options, you either leave and take them with you, or stay here and get your asses kicked? Choose."

"Meh. We'll be going. I got all I need for now. Have a good vacation, you two."

So then, Lloyd, Cecile and Guilford were pushed in the van, and Bender ended his surveillance on them. Driving away from there, Cornelia changed her expression and happily hugged Lelouch, which kinda got him lost and made him scared for a moment.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"I don't know, but at least we can be alone at last and for good."

"Oh yeah, that's great."

"It is..."

While Cornelia gave Lelouch a deep kiss, Bender and Suzaku had already drove through the portal, and walked towards the lab. But Suzaku noticed that Bender didn't have the slightest concern about it. This began to concern him...

"Hey, man. You seem calm about this."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I knew all along that we'll be caught." Bender told him.

"So, you actually knew? What a surprise. Wait a minute…You really knew?"

"Absolutely; I anticipated this from the second Lloyd and Cecile came along, actually, I anticipated this since Guilford came along."

"Seriously?"

Meanwhile, Lelouch was face-to-face with Cornelia, looking down at her, he gave her another kiss, and this time more things occurred. Cornelia was blushing while she locked lips with him, and she felt like she was being held by an angel, but it was only Lelouch.

"_So this entire time, you've used them and me?" Suzaku said, trying to summary his explanation. _

"_Not exactly; there were only tools; you are the biggest part of this on my side."_

"_Do you think they know?"_

"_Nope; I instructed Cecile to only explain while not actually revealing the truth."_

While Lelouch was burrowed into her neck, he began caressing her then sliding off her kimono, but stopped him. Cornelia looked at him like she didn't want him to do it, but closed her eyes, smiled and told him:

"Don't hold back on me."

"Yes, my precious Nellie…"

He proceeded to send kisses from her neck and down to her chest, using his teeth, he pulled down each side of Cornelia's kimono one at a time, placing a hand on her very comfortable breasts, she pulled him to her face and kissed him once more, while he gently handled her breasts, trying not to hurt her...

"_Bender, I don't know if what you're doing to Cornelia is either right or wrong. But regardless, that don't justify the fact that you are using others as pawns."_

"_Listen, Suzaku: My intentions are always intentional. I send somebody and expect them to get caught or stay stealth. This time, I decided to mix things up and for once, give them some privacy." _

"_Now what; Do I have to keep lying to them until you're satisfied?"_

Currently, Cornelia is pressing herself tight against her brother, while he played around with her. Not entirely getting to the sex part yet, Lelouch broke off of her and began sucking her hard nipples, which surprised and almost made her want to moan in sweet unison. He laid her on her back, and sucked them harder causing Cornelia to ball her hands into fists to handle it. He separated his mouth from her sweet flesh, he went began running his tongue up and down her neck, moving his hand down the bottom of her kimono, and touching her wonderful honey pot. (1)

As soon as he placed his fingers inside of her, Cornelia suddenly felt him, so she responded by pushing him off of her and slapping him hard to the floor.

"_Suzaku, please be patent. The final stage is very close; it won't be long until my plan fully comes into pieces."_

_Thinking that he's talking about a massacre, Suzaku protested, "Bender, no! I will not stand by and allow Cornelia to kill innocent people."_

_For some reason, Bender began to laugh at his comment, "Are you talking about that? The final stage of the Love-Emulator is nothing close to that, Suzaku. When it comes, you'll know. I know exactly what will happen. Nobody will get killed."_

"_I don't believe you."_

Completely shocked, both of them, Lelouch looked at her after what she did, absolutely speechless.

"Oh god, Lelouch; I'm so sorry, I...I don't know what went over me." Cornelia apologized, she leaned towards him trying to hold him, "Lelouch, please come here."

"No. Don't worry, this happens a lot, I shouldn't have done that without asking you if it was okay."

"Don't apologize, I overreacted to it. I promise not to do it again, Lulu. Forgive me?"

"Um, okay." Lelouch accepted her apology, and then she began to cry a bit, "Nellie, it's alright. There's no reason to cry about it, so cheer up please."

Cornelia wiped the tears off her face, and nodded. They leaned back towards each other and shared another passionate kiss.

"_Believe me; I won't let this end in tragedy. That's what I want to avoid. So wait, the two weeks are up the day after they get back, so things will be okay. So let thing's stay as is."_

_Suzaku didn't want to believe him, but for the time being, he had no choice but to take Bender's word. "Fine then; Just assure that nobody will get hurt like last time."_

"_You, Lelouch or Cornelia have nothing to worry about. Just see what happens. The antidote was made especially for a situation like that."_

"_I hope you're right."_

* * *

Meanwhile, a sleeping Cornelia cuddled into her younger brother's arms, after nearly having sex. Lelouch hugged her tightly, hoping that nothing like that happens again, but he of course answered the three thoughts in his mind.

What's the heart's way of love? - The heart chooses the one for you, regardless of who it happens to be.

What the hell am I doing? - He was reconstructing his relationship with Cornelia. For this one time, he was close to his older sister.

Am I really I love with Cornelia? - He was. For the first time in his life, he was with someone that made him comfortable. And she was comfortable in his arms. That was lover's fate. The strange, incestuous art of the Love-Emulator; and it was almost over...

* * *

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Note the thing about Notre Dame is a filler, and the bit about Naruto was just a quick fill. Still, long ass chapter.


	5. Discovering The Truth: Part One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

A/N: I'm gonna make it quick. This will be a two-part finale, as some seriousness comes alone in the very 'last' chapter and I will finish it off with a lemon taste. I'm gonna start tonight, but it won't be up until next week. Anyways, if anybody is wondering why Bender is in their time, here's a quick side-story: _Back in the year 3010, Professor Farnsworth was testing out a special transporter/time machine that can travel to any dimension and any date. Bender, decides to test it which brought him into the Code Geass universe. Although he can go back to his time either way, he decides to stay and wreak havoc. Around the time, he met Lloyd and Cornelia. And the rest was history._

Okay, enough of that. Now, enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter Five: Discovering The Truth Part One**

_To recap the last two weeks in it's entirety, let's sum it up in this way: When Bender was testing a series of experiments on Cornelia, he intentionally gave her a drug called the Love-Emulator, in order to experiment/research on her. He also planned it completely, as he sent Lelouch and Suzaku to 'pick her up', only for his plan to go into full swing. As she woke up, she began to believe that Lelouch was her husband and to keep the progress going, Bender lies to him and he is forced to hold her until they make such a antidote..._

_However, Bender revealed to Suzaku that he had already made it, what the drug is and his full intentions, while Lelouch falls in love with Cornelia during this mess; now with Suzaku sworn to secrecy, they watched over and research them as Bender manages to get the help of her knight, Guilford and two others on the way. They find out about this and Bender decides to conclude his research for the time being. And so, all him and Suzaku could do is wait for the finishing results..._

* * *

_**-At Bender's lab-**_

With the two week deadline up, Bender and Suzaku packed things up and got ready to end things for good. They kept a good distance from them since their trip and when they got back and they were better off doing so; but in the last two weeks, they learned some things about this but what they had to do was try and think of a good story on why it took so long. But since Lelouch didn't care, it didn't matter much but they had to think of something nonetheless.

After putting all the files away, they were ready to head off. But not before Bender got the antidote and placed it into his compartment for safe keeping. However, there was something on Suzaku's mind that he needed to be solved. Since day one, he had some strange feeling about this but not just that, but Bender entirely.

Before they left, Suzaku approached him and asked, "Okay, what's next on your jacked up list?"

"Well, now that the two weeks are up...let's just give Cornelia the antidote already."

"Should we come clean about the whole thing while we're at it?"

Bender looked at him for a second, just to look away and not respond to his question. Yet, he knew something...but he wasn't gonna reveal it anytime soon. They both leave in his transporter, headed to Lelouch's home. Although he was ignored, Suzaku let it go and was ready to finish this whole headache of a experiment.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Lelouch was reading on the couch while Cornelia was sleeping on his lap, for someone who hated the whole thing in the beginning, he was really tolerant of the whole thing now. He didn't care about what Bender and Suzaku was doing, in fact he wouldn't care less about what they're doing. The only thing/person he cared about at the moment was Cornelia, and during the whole time span, they've spent nearly every waking moment with each other. He liked it a lot, and so did Cornelia; despite being controlled by Bender's drug. Or so she thought.

He didn't have a clue about the whole situation, not the surveillance, not about Bender's intentions. Nothing. Not thinking about what he told him to do, it was obviously clear that Lelouch just forgot about it and all he cared about was his sister.

As for Cornelia, her mind was a complete whirlpool. Only god knows what is going on inside of her mind at the moment and although the drug had completely taken over Cornelia, somewhere in her twisted mind, was the real her and she was fighting the drug the best she could. But for her real feelings, the true affections she has for Lelouch, are still there while the drug showed that affection. But if she does snap out herself, who knows what would happen to her...but that was gonna be discovered soon.

Looking down at her, he smiled at her with some warm feeling while he took his hand and stroked her hair some. He no longer cared about the entire thing, and he wondered how things will change if she was given the antidote...but he didn't want to think about it, all he cared about was that he was actually close to her without getting hit somewhere. Going back to his book, she got some odd feeling, which resulted with her suddenly waking up...as if she had a nightmare.

Breathing heavily and very dazed out, Cornelia looked around a bit until looking at Lelouch, while he was concerned about her. He decided to break the silence and asked her:

"Um, are you alright?"

"...Yeah? I don't know..." She slowly replied, still looking around.

"Well, at least you aren't hurt then."

"Yeah sure." Cornelia distantly said, but was wondering something, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, it's 1 o'clock. I believe?" Lelouch answered, looking at his watch.

Suddenly, she quickly got off the couch and rushed upstairs. While she yelled, "Damn it! I almost forgot. We have to go soon!"

"What? Where exactly?"

"Do you remember? We were going out with some friends, if I remember correctly."

"Okay, I don't remember but okay then."

As he threw the book on the coffee table, he went upstairs with her, until they heard someone knocking on the door. Lelouch and Cornelia knew that the last time either of them opened the door, something strange would happen after that.

"It's your choice..." Lelouch told her, still staring at the door.

While they decided if they or they shouldn't open the door, Bender and Suzaku waited for one of them to open the door. A few minutes of knocking, both of them got pretty irritated. And that was very much true.

"Jesus Christ, will they ever open the door?" Bender mumbled.

"Maybe they aren't home? Who knows?"

"Suzaku, I know for a fact that they aren't gone. They're inside, just doing something..."

"Like fucking?"

"Maybe. But still, I'm tired of waiting. Time to try some different measures." Bender told him while he took out a battery ram, so they could bash the door down. Inside, as Lelouch and Cornelia walked upstairs, they heard a loud smash. They went downstairs to investigate, only to find out that the whole door was bashed off it's hinges; showing the two behind the now crushed-down door.

Walking down slowly, both of them wanted to scream but they completely resisted doing so. They were in complete shock for a while, they mostly didn't have the will to talk at the moment. Probably not enough too.

As they were rather silent, Bender decided to greet them, "Heyyy, guys. Nice you see ya, eh?"

"Well, it's not the strangest thing I've seen." Cornelia inquired. Lelouch looked at her for a bit, but just walked towards them. He didn't seem angry, but he had something else in mind.

"Guys...why did you break this thing off, exactly?"

"Wow. You're more calm than I expected..." Suzaku stated, really surprised at his attitude.

"Whatever. Now why are you guys here?"

"Do you remember? We were supposed to hang out today, remember?"

"No I don't. If I did, then I wouldn't go with you both. But I'll come along anyways, not for you but for my sweet Nellie." He told them very formally, if I'm mistaken.

"Um, okay? We didn't care for that but oh well. Let's go, you two lovebirds..."

"Wait a few minutes, I gotta freshen up then I'll come out." She told them, running upstairs for a little while. As they waited for Cornelia, the other three patiently waited for her, as they did, Suzaku started thinking. He was still curious about what he had planned and just in case, he was prepared to unleash some fury if something goes down. It was clearly obvious that Suzaku didn't trust Bender, or what he said they were gonna do.

Before she came back down, Bender looked around and told Lelouch, "Nice tattoos..."

* * *

_**-Later that day-**_

Bender, Lelouch, Cornelia and Suzaku were at a park which was around the downtown area, basically just a peaceful Sunday outing. Bender had planned this last week, as he and Cornelia decided for the four to spend a Sunday all together. But what he didn't tell her why he wanted to in the first place, which made Suzaku more suspicious. Either way, Lelouch enjoyed the time out since they came no less than a hour ago. Throughout their time, Cornelia never once left his side for even a little while. She was also enjoying a beautiful afternoon with her 'husband' and that was all.

As they spent the remaining time they unknowingly had, Suzaku finally decided to ask Bender a question:

"Okay, Bender. I need to ask you: Why did you bring them here? What is your reason for all of this exactly?"

"You are really impatient," Bender answered him, "Okay, I'm gonna tell you this only. I set up this get together so I can personally examine the two weeks by their respective. It's more like a evaluation report. What I'm doing is evaluating them to see how things changed."

"And then what? Are you gonna extend the deadline if things go good?"

"Oh no no no, I have no intention to do such a thing. This is my final report of this drug and if I see some great change to their relationship, then I will give her the antidote. Simple as that."

"What if Lelouch tries to stop you? He's actually fallen in love with her, and he might not want this to end."

"I don't expect him to do such a thing. Knowing him, he knows what's best for her." He continued to explain, "That woman with him isn't Cornelia. The real Cornelia is trapped inside her own subconscious, while she tries to regain possession of her body but the Love-Emulator won't let her. She's pinned down mentally, and there's no way she can get out until I give her the antidote. Just wait, Suzaku. I know exactly what will happen and I'm prepared."

"You better know what you're doing. I don't want this to end in a horrible way."

"What 'horrible way'?" Cornelia asked, while she and Lelouch walked over to them. They weren't listening to the conversation but she did pick up 'horrible way' from Suzaku..

"Huh? Oh no, we are just talkin' about this relationship. More like my friend's relationship."

"Oh okay then. Probably shouldn't get involved."

"Okay. Just a casual conversation."

After that was cleared, Lelouch and Cornelia sat with them, while they were on the other side of the bench table. They looked at Bender and it looked like he wasn't very amused. Either way, he needed to ask some questions while they were all together.

"Alright, you two. I need to ask you guys some things. Don't be afraid to answer them, just some important stuff." Bender calmly told them, "Now I'm gonna you both some questions about the last two weeks now. What was your best experience with each other? Please chose your own answers. Lelouch?"

"Well, I guess my best experience with her was when we spend our first night together." Lelouch answered him.

"Okay then. Cornelia? Now you..."

"My best experience with him was...I don't know. There was so many good times, I can't choose."

Bender looked at her for a moment and continued, "Alright, now explain the past two weeks for you both in full detail, and through your own perspectives."

They looked at each other and Lelouch chose to go first, "I'm gonna be honest here. When this happened, I couldn't understand it. It was too insane. But there was something that really sparked between us. And it was amazing. It was hard for me to love Nellie like I do right now, and in a way. Being with her has made me into a even kinder man. And someday, if it ends. I'll have no regrets about what we've done together."

"Good, good. Now you, Cornelia..."

"Well, if you ask me, my experience with him has been great. In recent weeks, I was feeling somewhat sick. It wasn't morning sickness or anything like that. But instead, it was purifying to be by his side as always. I've had these blurry flashbacks where I mistreat him and I just didn't know if I would ever do such things." She completely explained to him, "But overall, being with Lelouch made me complete. How I kiss him, how I love him, how he holds me. Everything. From the moment we got married, I told myself I would never go into bed alone and I will not wake up the next morning without him by my side. Although he was persistent with me at first, he let me in his heart and from that moment on, we promised we would never let each other go."

After telling him all that, she touched her necklace; which prompted Bender to look at both the ones that they were wearing. It made him very curious apparently.

"Excuse me, but where did you get those necklaces from, Cornelia?" Bender curiously asked her.

"Oh these are two special heart necklaces. I once gave him this necklace for a reason."

"What was that reason?"

"So we could commemorate our special relationship. These necklaces may not mean much to some people, but they are the one thing that will always keep our love strong. Even from the most dangerous obstacles, when I wear this, I think of Lelouch."

And so, a brief moment of silence swept the four. Cornelia looked at Bender with a concerned look, while Suzaku gave him a blank look. But then, Bender got up, grabbed his things and told them all...

"Well, that all I needed to know. Thanks guys for answering my questions, but I think it's time to go."

"Go? Where are you going?" Lelouch asked him.

"Back to your place, where else?"

"Okay then."

* * *

_**-Back at Lelouch's house-**_

Bender had dragged the three back at Lelouch's house in order to finish this. Lelouch and Cornelia were confused about why he brought them to his house and why. As for Suzaku, it didn't take him too long to know that he was gonna give her the antidote. With the massacre still on his mind, he reached into his pants and grabbed a gun he was hiding. He seriously didn't want anything to go bad, regardless of what Bender told him last time. And either way, it was about to end.

"Okay, now does anyone know why I brought you guys back here?" Bender asked the two.

"No. You never told us." Lelouch answered. He sighed and walked over to him, along with Suzaku and making sure Cornelia doesn't follow. He needed to know what they were gonna do and they had to inform them first.

"Lelouch, we need to tell you this now." Suzaku began to tell him, "If you haven't noticed, the two weeks are up. We made the antidote in time and I'm sorry but we have to change Cornelia back to herself."

He stayed silent for a bit, but he sighed with some kind of relief, "Okay then, I get it. Do what you have to do, guys."

"You mean you don't care that we're gonna switch her back to normal?"

"No. I don't. Listen, I may have fallen in love with Cornelia but even though I have somewhat adjusted to her new attitude, I still believe she deserves what's best. Cornelia is still inside somewhere, but I won't let be someone she's not."

Bender and Suzaku gave him good looks, but instead of doing it himself, he thought of something else.

"Maybe...you should be the one that does it." Bender told him, as he gives him the syringe, "Aim at the right side of her neck. That will help."

He stared at the thing for a bit and walked over to Cornelia, he knew that it was gonna end, but he didn't want her to deal with this any longer. Cornelia looked up at him, then stood up and faced him. He hid the syringe behind his back so she wouldn't see it.

"Cornelia..." He quietly said while placing his left hand on her face, "Do me a favor and close your eyes."

She stared at him for a bit until closing her eyes. So then, Lelouch leaned over and gave her a kiss, while he held her in his free arm. While completely off-guard, he took the advantage and injected the antidote inside of her. Her eyes widen when the needle goes into her neck. He broke the kiss and watched her completely faint into his arms.

Looking down at her, he murmured, "I'll remember the good time we had...so thank you. At least then she won't kill herself, am I right?"

They looked away from him, which puzzled him. They both went and mumbled, "Well...she probably wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" He wondered, until it hit him. The way they were acting, it wasn't right so he stared at them with angered eyes and asked, "Bender...Suzaku...what were you guys planning?"

* * *

**To be continued...| End of Chapter Five**


	6. Discovering The Truth: Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama. It is the property of their respectively owners.

_**A/N**_: I'm not gonna say anything. Just enjoy the finale of the series, unless a sequel is written. You can choose on my profile. That's all.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Discovering The Truth Part Two**

_Now, let's begin where we left off..._

With a unconscious Cornelia lying on the ground, a somewhat angered Lelouch waited for an answer from Bender and Suzaku, who were hiding the truth from him. It took them a good few minutes to not answer him, which irritated him.

But they chose with a simple answer, "We're not planning anything..."

"Odd. The fact that you two look strange and how you how you both answered me is very strange." Lelouch curiously stated. It was clearly obvious that they were hiding something, but he needed to know.

"Well it's not strange," Suzaku answered, "We are not doing shit. And we are serious. But even if we did, we still won't tell you."

"You think so?" He inquired, just about to activate his geass, "Well, I-"

Before Lelouch could attempt to use his geass power, Bender upper handed him, "You can't use your geass on us, Lelouch. You've used it on him already and it won't on robots."

"Damn it..." He scowled, completely under handed now. He knew that there was no way he could extort the truth from them, so he tried a different method, "Okay, I'm gonna ask you both this now. What do you guys actually know about the drug?"

With nothing to back him up, they didn't find it a threat. So they chose not to answer him. This made him very impatient with them both, and he basically wanted to snap all together, however he resisted, he truly did.

Either way, Bender stopped playing around with him and finally chose to answer, "Alright, Lelouch? Do you want the truth that bad?"

"Whatever you guys are planning, just tell me what you both did."

"Alright then, here you go..." Bender started to explain, "Cornelia was never gonna commit suicide or anything extreme. That was a cover-up. What I was really doing was putting my special drug in effect."

"I though you said you didn't test it."

"I never said that directly, but I have indeed tested it before I gave it to your sister."

"...And the antidote?"

"I already made it, long before. It was a special experiment that I won't entirely say."

As he explained it piece by piece, Lelouch asked some more questions, "Alright then, now tell me. What was the drug called, or you gave her a unnamed drug."

"Glad you ask, the drug I gave Cornelia was called the _Love-Emulator_. It is a very strong drug which she can't break out of unless I give her the antidote."

"Love-Emulator?" He wondered, "So you and Suzaku were just playing with me and her?"

"To be precise, every single event that occurred was yours truly. I needed Suzaku just to keep you distracted long enough so everything shall stay in place; while at the same time assisted me on this whole conquest."

"You've seen everything? Even when me and Cornelia had..."

"Sex? Yep, I saw it all. "

"And throughout this entire thing, you knew what was gonna happen? Were you the one that got the necklaces instead of her? And where's my damn car?" Lelouch asked him, nearly yelling in the last bit.

"Yes... no... and I don't actually know."

"Interesting... And there you are just saying you've seen everything." He grinned, somewhat trying to outwit Bender. But he was no where close, despite of his intellect.

"I only keep track of you and Cornelia. I don't watch inanimate objects."

Meanwhile, as they talked about the whole deal, Cornelia was regaining conciseness while she heard the littlest things she could. But for Lelouch, he wanted to get as much as Bender knew about the whole thing since he was willing to reveal it to him. And for Suzaku, he didn't once let go of the hidden gun and he wanted to assure that nothing ends in a blood bath. Well, for Lelouch at least. But yet, it took her pretty long to regain enough conciseness to hear them; still, Lelouch wasn't so happy about it nor was he amused.

"So throughout these last couple weeks, you were 'studying' me and her for your sick ass experiment?" Lelouch summed it up. Bender answered by nodding, not sure how but yeah.

"Well to be fair, you were quite comfortable and nice to her. As far as we saw..." Suzaku said, trying to add light to the situation.

"Shut the fuck up, Suzaku!" He snapped and that completely ensured that he was pissed off. With the situation drawing severe, Cornelia had actually regained conciseness; yet she chose to stay quiet, since she had no idea about what's happening. But she could hear loud and clear, and it was about to be bad.

"Listen, dick nose. Don't get pissed at US! You and I mean YOU were the one who had sex with her and shit on the side. I thought you were better than that." Bender fired back who was pretty 'angry' himself, "So if anyone is to blame, it's obviously you, Lelouch."

"Oh, I'm the blame? What about you?" Lelouch yelled back, "So me and Cornelia did things while YOU had her under control, but your robotic ass should be the one that should be the blame."

"Bender, Lelouch, you both are the blame. Although this was fucked up, you both knew better."

"Shut the fuck up, Suzaku!" Bender and Lelouch roared at him.

"Oh fuck you both. And why are you so goddamn crabby about this?"

"Okay listen up, asswipe..." Lelouch began to explain, with Cornelia wide awake to hear; but they didn't know that, "Why I'm fucking pissed off? It's because I hate sketchy acts of deception, which was exactly what you were doing. If you want to hear from me, then this is it: I seriously DON'T like Cornelia, me and her has has such a very bad past together and that had made it hard to even consider her as my sister. In fact, how she has treated me and such makes me hate her to this day."

"So what was that thing about falling in love with her?" Bender asked him.

"I was just fucking around. Yes, I did feel something that was probably love but other than that, that never changed my perspective about her at all."

"Even when you had 'relations' with her, while she was under the influence of a drug?"

"As much as I hate to say it, it hardly didn't."

"So that's what you think of me then, Lelouch?" Cornelia asked in a broken tone. This surprised Lelouch and Suzaku, yet Bender wasn't so surprised.

"Cornelia...you're awake?"

"You bet your ass I am. I hear everything you said about me, and especially about that drug Bender gave me."

"You know what the drug is called?"

"I didn't pick that up. Whatever it was called, it wouldn't matter. I'm more concerned about you." She told him, "All this time, you never once loved me. Even when that hunk of metal had me under control."

"That's not true, Cornelia." He replied, trying to cover up his words.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, with deep anger but it seemed like she was gonna cry, "I'm not fucking deaf, I hear it all. I am not stupid, or crazy."

"Nobody ever said that you were crazy..."

"Whatever. But what I found completely cruel what that you don't even consider me as your own sister. Let alone a love interest."

"That was very fucked up, buddy." Suzaku noted.

"Shut the fuck up, Suzaku!" Cornelia also yelled at him, "I really don't know what else to say to you."

Lelouch couldn't think of much to say, but one thing kinda caught his attention, "Hold up? _Love interest_? What does that suppose to do with anything, yet again, why do YOU even care?"

"That's no longer the point. Now tell me, what do you really think of me?"

Inside his mind, he thought of lying to her by saying he hates Cornelia, but he also wanted to tell her that he actually had true feelings for her. Lelouch's mind was all sorts of messed up, and he couldn't make up his mind so he didn't respond to her question. He couldn't tell her, since it would just confuse her or she'll just not believe it. And that was the basis of his situation. There was no way he could combat such harsh words by coming forward so suddenly.

As Lelouch did not respond and just turned away, Cornelia came to her own conclusion and said, "So that's how you really feel about me? Then that's means it's the end. I'm leaving."

Without saying a single word to keep her from leaving, he let her walk out the door. And all he could do was frown, now that she no longer wants to see him. As far as he knew. It was clear that neither of them had regrets, Cornelia had regrets for leaving and Lelouch had regrets for letting her walk away. Suzaku knew that this was pretty bad, in fact he was lucky that he didn't have to use his gun while Bender just stood there, watching everything go down.

"Let's go, Suzaku. He needs some privacy." Bender told him. Within moments, the two of them also left. He couldn't realize what just happened, not only did he lose his sister, but lost probably the best love he ever had in so long.

* * *

_How did I let this happen? _- Lelouch tried not to think about it, but it was so bad. He was feeling guilty. Not just that, he needed to know what he allowed. As the shallow bastard he was, he still had feelings for the ones close to him. In this case, Cornelia was one of them and so, he needed to get her back. More importantly, he wanted to be a better brother than he was. Yet, he wondered if she could be a better sister to him. But either way, that probably wasn't the case at the moment.

_Why did she react like I broke her heart? _- It was very obviously that his words deeply hurt her, as what Bender knew about her was that she has more than a brother complex, but she actually had romantic affections for him. It wasn't complicated and you didn't need a rocket scientist to know this either. Lelouch obviously didn't know that, if he did, he wouldn't have said such things about her. Regardless if she was awake or not. However, he knew that he had to do something.

* * *

_**-One week later | At Bender's lab-**_

Bender and Suzaku were sitting around, because he had something planned but it was obvious that he wasn't gonna tell Suzaku. Meanwhile, Lelouch's relationship with Cornelia was slowly fading away, and he was completely angry with Bender since there was no one else who could have done him so wrong; which was why he was coming to pay him a special visit.

With Bender getting up to do some certain chores around the lab, Suzaku wondered what he had planned now since he had no other test dummies. So far, he considered asking what he was trying to do. But really, he was waiting for a visit.

That would be Lelouch apparently, as he bursts into the large room completely pissed off. And once again, Bender wasn't so surprised about his sudden appearance.

"Bender, you fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Lelouch proclaimed.

"Do you think that I feel threatened by that comment?" Bender replied, "Besides, what's your fucking problem?"

"Because of you, I completely lost Cornelia."

Suzaku turned and walked over to ask, "Why do you care at all? I thought you hated her? You do hate her, right?"

"Well..." He mumbled around. It was hard for him to actually come to terms to but it was obvious.

"I know what this is really about. You never meant any of that mess you said last week, you just said that just to cover your own feelings for your sister."

"What? Suzaku, you're completely crazy."

"He's probably right. Why else are you here blaming me for losing your sister?"

At the point, Lelouch was in a hard position as he could either go into denial like before or just come clean. After a few moments of silence, it didn't take them long to know what was up. But they waited to see what he said.

"I have no idea then..." He said clearly. This just downright annoyed them, since he wouldn't just accept it.

"Don't lie, Lelouch. This lying is exactly how this started anyways." Suzaku told him, and he was right.

"I'm not lying..."

"Yes you are. Now just admit it. You love Cornelia, don't you?"

"Will you guys quit this?"

"Nope." Bender replied, "Now you tell us, or I'll put you into that interesting thing right there."

He pointed to a open closet, where it had a _iron maiden_ inside. Lelouch was very optimistic that he was gonna put him in that thing and it was clearly gonna kill him. Yet, if interrogating was gonna work then it would.

So with his fate just close from being sealed, Bender continued, "Now, you got about five seconds to tell us, or we're gonna place you in that thing. And it WILL kill you. Decide as fast as you can, since you obviously don't have anyway to keep this from happening."

As much as it pissed him off, Lelouch sighed and told them, "Yes. I do indeed love Cornelia. I thought it was just the Love-Emulator but it was something else. Just by being with her, it made me...a better man because."

After he came to his feelings about her to them, it was clear that Bender has to do something. "Okay, buddy. Since you finally told the truth, I'm gonna give you a solid." He told him.

"What would that be?"

Bender took Lelouch over to his series of screens and such and said, "I always have a direct location of where Cornelia is and where. It's so when she is missing or I wanna perform some tests, I can instantly find her."

"How far can you track her?"

"If she's about a 100,000 mile radius of my lab, I can easily find her."

"How CAN you do all this stuff?"

"That's not the point." He replied, "Now, she is at this cliff. More rather this forest, or something. I don't know what it's called. But either way, here's the directions to her exact location. Now I suggest you get your ass over there quick."

"Got it. Thanks, Bender." He said while he ran out of the lab. Suzaku had no idea of what he saw, but it was kinda strange for him. Either way, it wasn't much of a deal for him since he just sighed and completely gave up.

* * *

_**-Three hours later-**_

Lelouch quickly rushed over to Cornelia's destination as fast as he could, since she was so far, he hoped he got there in time. Although the sun was going down, Cornelia sat cross-legged while she watched the sunset. It quite calmed her and it made her happy. For him, he had to get there quick before she left and it was quite vital for him. But what wasn't.

As she got up and was ready to leave, she heard something approaching. And suddenly she heard Lelouch's voice from a distance. It quickly got her attention, and she didn't know if she should run or should she stay. However, it was too late since he had already reached her.

Surprised by his sudden appearance, Cornelia said, "Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"I was...I was looking for you." He replied, while panting deeply from the running.

"So you found me. Good for you, but why should I care exactly?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

Lelouch walked closer to her and said right out, "Cornelia, I love you. As both a sister...and my love."

"Do you honestly think that's suppose to change anything?" She asked since she wasn't so touched anyways, "Just by saying some words and all that bullshit won't change how I think about you; and it won't make me forget what you said before."

"I didn't expect it too. All I wanted to say to you was that I love you."

"I seriously don't believe you."

"Still, that won't change how I feel...how you feel." Lelouch replied, which shocked her with his last words. Just by telling from her reaction, he knew exactly what that meant.

"What do you mean, you little fuck? I don't lo-"

"Yes you do, Cornelia. You don't need to hide it from me."

"Hide what? I told you that I don't love you. That's all." Cornelia told him. She began to blush so she turned away from him.

"Then why are you so persistent about it?"

"Instead of interrogating me, tell me why you said those things about me?"

"Because I was angry; when I'm angry, I say angry things about people." He explained, "I never intended to say such things about you. I really didn't. I never wanted to hurt you or offend you."

"Then what was the deal with the drug Bender gave me? Did you have to play around or did you-"

Once again, he cut off her sentence by saying, "I did have to play around, but after a little while I accepted it."

"Really? Alright then."

"Now listen up: I honestly and truly love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here. I searched for you because I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. Every moment I was with you, I felt like you were the missing piece in my life. And each day, I wondered when you would go back to normal. It was something, I don't know what but what I do know is that not only have I fallen in love with such a woman like you, I fell in love with my dear sister."

Feeling quite amazed by his words, Cornelia felt like shedding a tear but she didn't want to give in, so she responded, "I told you that's not gonna change a damn thing. So enough."

"What do I have to do to show that you love me?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. What do you got to prove?"

Lelouch though about it, until he remembered something. He touched the necklace that she gave him and that was how he got his idea, it was the necklaces. He hoped it was.

"Let me show you." He said, getting close to her face.

He reached to grab the chain of her necklace, and take both of theirs out. After doing so, He went in and locked his lips with hers, making her face turn red. As they kissed, she noticed how tall he was, he looked a couple inches taller than her although she's been commonly taller than him, if not the same height. He separated the kiss with some strange feeling between them.

"Look down." He told her, and she was amazingly surprised at what she saw. She looked down at the two heart necklaces and saw them connected to each other, while kinda shocked her and made her think how it happened.

"How did.." She mumbled, she couldn't think of anything to say, "What are these?"

"These are heart necklaces that you and me wear. You gave me the other."

While it did get her thinking, it hit her. She remembered buying the necklaces a long time ago, when Lelouch was a child as she originally planned to give them to him on his birthday. As he grown older and she began to have secret feelings for him, she always tried to wear the necklace and give him the other, but she always resisted.

"What are they for? Remind me." Cornelia asked him.

"These heart necklaces are to commemorate our love, regardless if we are lovers or siblings, these necklaces are the one thing that keep our love strong. And even though we are split apart, when we wear them, we'll never be alone."

Without a single word, Cornelia was completely touched herself. She didn't imagine that he would be wearing such a thing, it didn't have much meaning to others, but it did for them. Nothing was important at the moment, it was just sibling love. Or was it more than that?

Either way, she leaned over for another kiss downing her tongue down his throat and as they held each other tight. They were both alone together, and so she told him something.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable then here. I want to know if you really love me."

"Sure thing."

* * *

_A little while later_, Lelouch carried his older sister into a unknown place not too far from where they were. It was creepy and dark, yet suitable and that was fine for them. They didn't choose to find a bedroom so he laid Cornelia on the rug. He went down towards her and he gave her another kiss. Kneeling down towards her, he and Cornelia were 'melting' inside each other as they felt each others tongues traveling in their mouths. He took his hand and gently stroked her hair up and down. Lelouch went down on the floor with her completely and continued their mouth fight.

Soon enough, the two broke their kiss up and gazed into each others eyes. Lelouch then got on top of her and kissed and licked her neck, he did some biting as well which made Cornelia want to moan in amazing pleasure. Trying to resist from letting out her utterances while he bit onto some sensitive spots, she gotten off her back so she could push him off. He didn't know what was wrong, until she got onto him, signaling him to continue.

He continued to take his tongue and rub some sensitive parts of her neck, while he felt her from all certain places. Feeling her ass on his lap, excited him in a different way. Still sexual, but not the usual way. And it was the same for Cornelia, feeling his tongue running up and down her neck and also have him nibble on her ear; that got her really hot. She felt like she wasn't doing much so she stopped him from going on any further.

She slowly laid him on his back and unbuttoned his shirt, taking a look at his chest. She went down and performed some tongue action as well, licking him from his neck to his ribcage. In addition, she landed some kisses on the side. She smiled at him while she placed her hand on his head, also stroking his hair and directing the other down his pants. He quickly picked up on it and grabbed her arm. Lelouch nodded while he licked her neck and down to her blouse. Lelouch proceeded to softly caress her lovely breasts as he reached up to give her a kiss.

Both Lelouch and Cornelia's energy was very warm together, and they connected emotionally during contact. When he gave her a good and nice squeeze, she couldn't hold it much longer and she let out a passionate moan. She put her hand on his occupied arm, grabbing and pulling his hand off of her chest; only to direct his hand and place it on her face, feeling his warm touch. She got off of Lelouch and proceeded to unbutton her own blouse.

As she did so, Cornelia whispered, "Don't worry, Lelouch. Nobody is here to bother us, it's only us. Now let's spend this magical time the best way we can."

Cornelia completely unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her breasts to her younger brother, she went down and started kissing his forehead as he proceeded to feel them for himself. Pinching and squeezing her lovely breasts, she felt so good while he did so. There was no other feeling in the world than the moment. But they have just got started. Lelouch would then slid off her bra and completely uncover them. He went to the right and started suckling on her stiff nipple. And it felt to her that a child was drinking milk from her.

_'I don't know what the fuck this is anymore. But yet, I don't care. At least now, I don't have to hide it any longer. Now, I can be more than a sister to Lelouch. Far more.'_

He took his lips off of her and moved back to her face, kissing her forehead and down to her cheek. He moved back behind her and rubbed his head against the left side of her neck, while moving his hand down her chest to down her pants. Exploring her hot insides in the process; very curious he placed his finger down inside her and felt inside. He was basically playing around with her, and it was more of a erotic touch to begin with.

She didn't like his position, but she liked how he made contact with her. Trying not to do anything stupid, Cornelia moved her head back and started breathing heavily. Lelouch moved from behind her and chose to face her, charging in for a moistening kiss, continuing to feel inside of Cornelia.

Taking a couple more fingers and sliding them in there, he proceeded to lift them in and out of her, making her groan in deep pleasure. She couldn't resist, and she wanted him to continue his conquest inside her.

"Lelouch...tell me, do you love me?"

"I've told you this before did I?"

"I want to know if you really do love me, like you said."

"Well, I do indeed love you, Nellie. Are you okay with me calling you that?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"Like if I call you a bi-"

"Don't ruin this wonderful moment, please."

"Sure then."

So then, he thrust his fingers faster into her; and it made her want to just burn inside. In a good way. It went a fine few minutes at the pace he went, and within some time, she unleashed her heart-stopping orgasm, making her drop back on the floor. It was more than her turn to give him some treatment.

_A little while later,_ while Lelouch and Cornelia was enjoying such a great night, Bender was again watching them from a camera. Suzaku didn't want to get involved but he noticed something up with the whole deal.

"_Bender, I want to know this," Suzaku said, "What was this really all about?"_

"_You'll figure that out soon. Right now, I'm watching your dear buddy enjoy himself."_

"_Whatever. You better tell me soon than later."_

"_Just watch and you'll understand."_

With Suzaku doing such, Cornelia had already finished off Lelouch and they were ready for their closing act. He looked into her eyes, while he was about to enforce his being into her. He asked if he could, but yet he didn't need much permission so he went right on ahead. From the moment she felt him enter her folds, she was more aroused than ever before. He was slowly thrusting into her so it would be more comfortable for them both. He could feel her juices fall on his...but that wasn't a problem. He kept going at it, and Cornelia loved it.

She wrapped herself around him, making it deeper and she was really satisfied at the very moment. Watching him mess around with her sides, as he penetrated her mildly was pretty great. Nothing was going in their minds awhile they were performing such actions. Not the fact that they were committing a incestuous act, not the whole deal with Bender, nothing matter than being with each other. He moved around to her side, and began pounding it from there; yet it wasn't on her mind. Nor how it was so good that way.

"Lelouch, that drug...was it a love drug?"

"Yes. It was a drug that Bender gave you, so he could test us."

"I see," She replied, "So...what was I like?"

"You were...very calm, more nice than usual, as well as loving, protective, very seductive. You were a..lot of things when you were on it."

Before she could give him a response, she pushed him to the floor and began to ride on top of him, then saying, "I must have been a very different person then. So tell me, Lelouch. Which Cornelia do you love them most? The real me or the drugged me?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "You. The actual, normal, true Cornelia."

She almost felt like crying as tears tried to fall out of her eyes, so Lelouch placed his hand on her face. She could feel him banging against her womb, and it just made it more powerful for them. Her burning 'sex' clamped onto him, making it harder for her to push it in or out. Yet, it was amazing all the same. She could feel him about to release his lovely seed in her. Regardless if she got pregnant from this, but it was something that she accepted from the moment they began. And at the same time, she was peaking towards the same goal.

He attempted to pull out of her but she refused him from doing so, she wanted them to get off at the same time and together as well. Cornelia didn't rush the whole process so she was patient, so Lelouch wrapped his arms around her to pull her down for another kiss. It was very close and they both could feel it. Neither Lelouch or Cornelia could handle this much longer so she went faster, bu they not once stopped kissing.

With one last thrust, the two half-siblings unleashed their burning bliss all over them, inside of Cornelia, on each others bodies (mostly the bottom) and such. Falling into her brother/lover's arms, she had no regrets...and neither did he. They weren't just brother and sister anymore, they were two consenting lovers. And til that moment on, nobody could ever satisfy Cornelia as great as Lelouch.

Panting heavily and wrapped tight against him, Cornelia asked one last question, "So tell me, what did I think of you? Did I have this crush on you, or was it something else?"

"This may be interesting but, you believed that we were married. Amazing, is it?" Lelouch answered.

"Oh really?" She smirked, "Would you ever take my hand in marriage?"

It took Lelouch a while to think about it, and this was back a long time ago. And he already knew the answer, "You bet your sexy ass I would."

She giggled and asked, "What about now?"

"Then I would certainly would like to ask you right now: Cornelia, may I kindly take your hand in marriage?"

"Yes, you may." She cried tears of joy.

"And if anyone would like to object, they should kiss my ass. I don't know what the future will have in store for us, but I'll be damned if this relationship doesn't work. So, I'll always love you."

Cornelia giggled once again, and gave him another kiss. For the first time, they were actually close. But they were closer than two siblings can ever go, royalty or not, this was two people reconnecting and falling in love.

Back at Bender's lab, Suzaku watched the rest of it transpire while Bender walked away, with the Love-Emulator in his hand. And it finally hit Suzaku, of what he was really planning.

"So all this time, you knew all this was gonna happen? Every event, every single thing. You expected this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yep." Bender replied, "It was all a plan of mine to make Cornelia come to terms to herself and her feelings. Besides, why are you asking me now? Didn't you already figure it out?"

"Well, all this was confusing so I couldn't keep up. So basically, you did all this just to hook up Lelouch and Cornelia?"

"Duh. But now that they are happy, I probably don't need this thing." He told him, storing the Love-Emulator inside a top secret case, so it'll never be released again.

But in a way, this was a love that went from non-existent to engagement. It didn't take Lelouch long to fall in love with his older sister, as for Cornelia, she already loved him, only to hide it for so long. And now, thanks to Bender, she doesn't have to hide her affections for him anymore. As for Lelouch, a living nightmare turned into a energy-filled romance; and they will never feel the same way about each other ever again.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**A/N**: I think I'm gonna take a break from Code Geass fanfics for a while. Anyways, I planned on extending the scene some more but I was in a rush to put this up. And finally, this is (currently) the longest multi-chapter story I've finished. And not long since Miku Alli finished one of her stories. Anyways, enough bullshit, the series is finally done. If you want me to write a separate sequel, it won't hurt to ask. Peace._


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Futurama, it is the property of their respective owners.

_A/N: I hope you guys didn't expect a bonus chapter. I was expecting to write this anyways, but the reason for this is because I am announcing a new sequel to this story. I'm keeping 'My Sister, My Wife' as the title, but what should it be called. Anyways, this is Bender's last appearance in this story all together. And I hope I didn't confuse or annoy you all with the fact that he was in this fic. Enjoy it, review it, whatever. And I'll have it done by at least September or October. Peace._

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Just a Bonus Chapter, That's All**

Nearly one or two months have passed since Cornelia broke free from Bender's experimental drug, the Love-Emulator; which resulted in many strange events for not only her, but her brother Lelouch. Apparently, the drug 'somehow' made her believe that she was Lelouch's wife, while still acknowledging the fact that they are siblings. As Bender recruited Suzaku to do his bidding, translation: keep his mouth shut, they sat back and watched everything fall in place.

Enough with the recap already, the fact of the matter is that after the latter came to terms with their relationship, Lelouch reluctantly proposes to her as they are now expected to be wed in less than two weeks. As the time went by, there was some other things going on first.

"You know, I think it's great that Lelouch and Cornelia are actually about to get married," Suzaku spoke out, while he and Bender waited for someone, "But I still think you didn't need the drug to do it, though."

"Between you and me, they would have fallen in love without my help. In fact, I could put a gun to their heads and they would still get married."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Sure it did, my boy. Sure it did."

"Whatever. At least everyone, even you, is happy."

"It's all in the job. Make love, and hell make war. I don't care, do both."

"Yeah sure." Suzaku exclaimed, looking away from him. But a little than a moment later, they saw Lelouch walk towards them. And now something popped up in his head, wondering why he wanted him in the first place. This was caused since Bender never tells him anything.

"What's up, guys. Why do you want me here?" Lelouch greeted, following up with an answer.

"Actually, I wanted you to congratulate you and your now-beloved on you guys' wedding in a couple weeks." Bender told him, with a neutral tone.

"Speaking of which, where is Cornelia?" Suzaku wondered.

Apparently, Lelouch was also curious too, so he asked himself "Come to think of it, where is Nellie? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"You two are really close now, are you?"

"Yeah, we are. Really close at that."

"Well, you'll be relieved because she was with me. I decided to try out a new experiment on her."

At that moment, Lelouch boiled with anger and pinned Bender to a nearby pole. Like her, he was also sick of his experiments, which nearly cost him his relationship with her. Suzaku only stood there, watching as he knew full well he couldn't actually harm him.

"What the fuck did you do to Nellie this time?" He yelled at him, still pinning him down.

"Get that stick outta your ass, Lelouch. If you wanna know, it's just a little experiment I wanted to try out." Bender replied, he was pretty truthfully about it too, "In fact, she likes it more then I thought she would. I originally thought she would hate it."

Lelouch would eventually let go of him and calmly asked, "Alright, I only wonder what it the drug she's on now."

"You ask me." Bender said, looking up in the air. Lelouch and Suzaku would also look up himself, as they see something approaching them. It would get closer, only for it to be Cornelia falling down around them. Literally.

She came down with no injury whatsoever, and that prompted Lelouch to think what the drug he gave her now. Suzaku was kinda surprised, as Bender was unfazed.

"Nellie, what just happened? Did you just fall out of the sky?"

She elected not to answer his question, only to say, "Let me take you on a ride, Lulu."

"Huh?" He exclaimed, while Cornelia grabbed him from behind. At the same process, a large pair of angel wings came straight out of her back, sending both her and Lelouch into the sky. While Cornelia was flying high in the sky with her soon to be husband/brother, Bender felt like laughing while Suzaku couldn't believe what just happened.

"Did she...did she just start flying?"

"Yep. Amazing experiment, ain't it?"

He looked up in the sky, and back at him. With no words to even say to him, he just nodded. Anyways, Bender took out a unknown device and walked away from Suzaku. But before he did anything else, he told him:

"Alright Suzaku, I guess it's time for me to leave."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Back to where I came from, to be exact. I have a lot of friends waiting for me."

"Are you talking about Texas?"

"Not exactly. A universe where I came from." Bender explained, so he handed him a syringe-like thing, "Give this to Cornelia when you can. And tell her and Lelouch goodbye."

"Yeah. I'll tell them. I'll be sure that they thank you for your help." Suzaku replied, taking the item from him.

"I require no thanks. Just do me a favor, watch them. Protect them, do whatever it takes for them."

"I will. Peace, Bender."

He chuckled a bit, and activated his device and a strange transporter appeared before him. He entered and like that, he was gone. All Suzaku could do was watch and then look up at Lelouch and Cornelia, who was still in the sky. He looked at the antidote for this drug and chuckled himself.

_Meanwhile_, Lelouch and Cornelia was still in the sky, and all he could do was look at her beautiful face, though he was miles in the air.

"Um, Nellie. Do you mind putting me down, please?"

"I wish I would but, if you look down, you'll know why I can't do that." Cornelia answered, which prompted Lelouch to look down. He would clinch on tight, for until they return on land. If she could, of course.

* * *

**End of Bonus Chapter**


End file.
